


交汇线

by kamiao



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 现实梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiao/pseuds/kamiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作为海牛粉，真的很喜欢两人之间的傻白甜。写这文，也算是自己对hanyu选手的回顾，自己更喜欢写实方格的文章，hanyu能成为三冠王，真的是很多疼爱他的人在帮助他。感谢他们，当然也有师兄，这是这文的初衷。现在暂定写到2014赛季结束，HE/BE不定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

加拿大 多伦多

Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club，这个曾经培养出无数顶尖花样滑冰选手的俱乐部，是每一个现役选手梦想的训练地，在这里，有人出现，随后又有人离开。温哥华冬奥会冠军金妍儿的离去，让俱乐部不再热闹异常，一切又开始恢复了往昔只听见刀刃划过冰面的声音。  
这里绝对的金牌教练Brian Orser，这些天在俱乐部里有些焦虑不安，甚至有点犹豫不决。有件事情让他不知道怎样跟自己最好的学生Fernandez解释，显然Orser教练是极其看重这件事情。他知道自己作为俱乐部里最大牌的教练，完全有权利决定所有的事情，可他又不想破坏俱乐部现在的气氛。  
“javier，训练结束后，来我办公室一趟，我有事情想听一下你的意见，OK？”今天Fernandez像往常一样完成自己的训练任务，离开冰面时，Orser教练突然说了一句。  
“好的，Brian，我脱了冰鞋就去。” Fernandez坐在场边的长椅上，有些漫不经心的脱着冰鞋。  
Orser教练的办公室在俱乐部的最里边，Fernandez有段时间没有来这里了，选手们习惯了冰上训练，来教练的办公室，一般都是说很重要的事情。Fernandez隐约觉得有些奇怪，但对于他这种随遇而安的西班牙人来说，从来不去过多的想未来的事情。  
“坐，javier，有件事情我必须要事先听听你的意见。” Orser和Fernandez面对面看着对方，有丝严肃的气息开始弥漫在办公室里。  
“教练，你说。” Fernandez也开始意识到有些事情即将发生，也是很重要的事情，这个事情还和自己有着直接的关系。  
“有个国家的冰协，想让他们国家的一个年轻选手来这里，作为我的学生。”  
“男选手。”  
“呃，是的。这个孩子你们之前在比赛中交过手。”  
“孩子？Fernandez开始在脑海中思索这样一个人，在成年组比赛遇到，同时又是个孩子的人。  
“yuzuru hanyu，日本的yuzuru hanyu。” Orser看着Fernandez的表情，急切的想知道他的反应。  
“是他。”Fernandez觉得孩子这个称呼对yuzuru hanyu来说再合适不过。  
“他是今年世锦赛的第三名，他非常有天赋，他是天生的花样滑冰选手，你知道有很多有名的教练都想指教他，我也是其中之一。但你是我最好的学生，我要考虑你的感受。” Orser真诚的说出自己的感受，他需要Fernandez的回答。  
“Orser教练，感谢你在乎我的感受，我很高兴能和最好的选手一起训练，他什么时候来俱乐部，我们可以搞个欢迎仪式给他。” Fernandez的思绪已经开始筹划聚会。  
“快的话，几个星期之后你就能看见他了，javier。” Orser有些喜出望外，事情竟然如此顺利的解决。

日本 仙台  
一次又一次的跌倒，hanyu有些沮丧，躺在冰面，冰屑粘在他的裤腿上，甚至他都能感受到些许凉意。  
“可恶，混账。。。”他小声嘟囔着。但这一切都没有逃过他的教练Nanami老师的眼睛，这个男孩是她从他中学时代就开始培养的学生，她了解他的一切，每个动作，每个眼神。   
“今天就到这里吧，yuzu，今天结束了。” 她滑到他的身边，为他轻轻拍下裤脚的冰屑。  
“不，我今天四周跳根本就没有成功几个，我还没到训练结束的时间。”hanyu看着冰场上的时钟。  
“好吧，那我们就说你的四周跳，我想你比我清楚，有些东西不是你拼命练习就可以成功的，比如4S，比如4T的稳定性。我把我能教给你的一切都给了你，现在我再也给不了你什么了。” Nanami不急不缓的说出了两个人都心知肚明的事实。  
“我可以的，Nanami老师，我可以一边分析一边学习，我可以的。”hanyu不想打破现在的一切。  
“在仙台冰场关闭的这边时间，你跟都筑前辈一样可以训练的很好，我从不担心你的自律能力，但花样滑冰，真的是花一样的运动，巅峰期只有那么短短的几年，甚至只有一个奥运周期。岁月不会等你的，我说过我希望自己的学生将来可以飞到最高的舞台上，而那个学生就是你，hanyu yuzuru。”奈奈美老师像平常一样摸着hanyu的头顶。  
“好好考虑一下冰协的决定，不是所有的年轻选手都有可以去加拿大最顶尖的俱乐部训练的机会，我先回去了,Yuzu.”  
hanyu一个人孤独的坐在冰面，抱紧自己的双臂，这个冰场，就像自己第二个家一样，从4岁开始自己几乎每天都要来这里，他从这里学会了一周跳，二周跳，三周跳，四周跳，这里见证了他运动生涯的每个时刻，甚至一起经历了东日本大地震。只有在这里他才能感受到自己的初心，自己的原点，这是任何冰场都不能带给他的东西。理智告诉他，为了奥运金牌，为了成为最强的选手，他必须离开，但情感告诉他，这里的所有他都舍不得。  
“不想走，舍不得，但再见了，我会带金牌回来的。”许久，hanyu从冰场上站了起来，默默在心里对冰场诉说着自己最真实的想法，转身来到了场边，从挎包里拿出一个塑料袋，捡起一些冰渣放在袋子中。


	2. Chapter 2

东京 成田机场  
hanyu yuzuru就是这样的一个人，决定了就绝不会回头。告别了冰场上的后辈和教练，回到家中，他还是选择了带上那袋已经融化成水的冰渣放在行李箱里。他知道现在新的征程和生活已经开始了——从他在机场见到那些NHK电视台的记者开始，从小活在镜头里的自己非常清楚如何应对或者说是讨好媒体，把自己最佳的一面展现出来，却从没人知道他不喜欢这些。从飞机上的窗口，看着越来越小的机场，越来越远去的日本本土，轻轻的叹息着。母亲的手恰时的附了上来，紧紧的握着hanyu的手。  
飞机很顺利的到达了多伦多，到处充斥着自己苦手的英文，hanyu第一次真切的感受到所有的一切都不一样，他有些茫然无措的看着周围，他和母亲甚至无法跟出租车司机完整的说出公寓的地址，只好拿出写好的纸条，司机有些轻蔑的看着这对亚裔母子，hanyu觉得无力至极。  
“妈妈，我想明天就去俱乐部开始练习。”在公寓里hanyu低头收拾自己的行李。  
“不用这么着急，yuzu，Orser教练的邮件不是让你下周一才开始去俱乐部。”对于儿子的努力，由美从来不会怀疑。  
“不，明天就开始。我还有好多要练习的课题。”hanyu觉得只有滑冰，只有站在冰场上才能让他不觉得这么无能。  
hanyu第一次去俱乐部，提前了2个小时出发，因为他不知道自己会不会错过地铁站，会不会迷路，会不会找不到地址，出发前他一遍遍确认英文站牌。当他带着他的行李箱出现在冰场边，俱乐部的选手好奇的打量着他，显然有些人认出了他，开始小声议论着。  
“嗨，yuzuru,你来的有些早。” Orser显然没想到他的新学生会提前出现在冰场，他滑到hanyu的身边。  
“您好，Orser教练，请。。请帮助我。”hanyu只能用最简单的单词表达想法，他有些紧张的攥紧双手。  
“好吧，去热身，热身。”顺便做了一个热身的动作，Orser知道亚裔选手的含蓄和敏感，如同对待当年初来乍到的yuna一样，他用单词，而不是成串的语句，用最直接的方式告诉他们。  
“是”羽生转身在过道上开始慢跑，做着拉伸动作。  
“那个日本男孩来了，快看，哈维。”当Fernandez4S练习结束后，有人特意提醒他。Fernandez这才有时间仔细看清在过道做准备动作的hanyu，他好像比世锦赛的时候更瘦，他到底有没有吃饭，Fernandez有些好奇，他一个压步滑到了羽生的面前。  
“嗨，yuzuru,我可以叫你yuzuru吗？我是javier Fernandez，你可以叫我javier，大家都这么叫我，你刚到多伦多吗?也太心急了吧。。。。。” Fernandez自顾自的开始说起他的西式英语。可慢慢的，他发现hanyu完全一副没听懂的表情，却又表现出我很努力想听懂的摸样，真诚的眼神像级了某种小动物。  
“哈哈哈哈，别担心，我会帮助你的。” Fernandez蹲下身子，他第一次这么近距离的看着这个曾经的对手，他不得不承认和他这种典型南欧人比起来，hanyu长得过于精致，尤其是那双眼角，随时会挑逗别人，显然现在这个男孩还没学会这种风情万种。  
“呃，我记得你，西班牙的Fer..nan..d”比起英语来，拗口的西班牙文他更加苦手。  
“你叫我javi，我叫你yuzu,OK?” Fernandez故意扑闪着双眼，开玩笑的说道。  
“好的。”hanyu显然听懂了这句，礼貌的点头微笑。但Fernandez却明显感受到这仅仅是一份礼节式的微笑。  
“yuzuru,滑一套你觉得你滑的最好的节目。” Orser教练打断了这两位的寒暄。  
“是”hanyu走向冰场，上冰前深深的鞠躬，虔诚的用日文说道：“拜托了。”hanyu知道Orser教练是测试他的能力，所以他必须把他掌握的一切毫无保留的展示出来。  
“很好，现在我想看你做规定图形。” Orser教练看着不断喘息的hanyu。  
“您能再复一遍吗？什么？”hanyu用臂肘胡乱的擦拭脸上的汗水。  
“规定图形。”Orser教练在冰上随意的划着圆形，规定图形，这个hanyu只在小学时代考级时练习的动作，他早就不练很久了。他不明白Orser教练到底想了解些什么。  
hanyu有些笨拙的划着Orser教练在前面划好的图案，整个俱乐部的学生都停下来看这个世锦赛第三到底会些什么，当然也有幸灾乐祸的人在。  
“好吧，你回头看看。” Orser教练顺手让hanyu回头看，hanyu知道自己划的很差，他甚至能听见有些人微弱的嘲笑。  
“这是俱乐部每个学生都要掌握的东西，我希望你明白，滑行是滑冰的基础。”  
由美准备hanyu最喜欢的和食，作为母亲她能感受到儿子的紧张和压力，她希望可以在起居上让hanyu感到舒服些。可当她看到羽生回家时的表情，她知道出问题了。  
“今天在俱乐部里不开心吗？”两个人的饭桌上，沉默笼罩着一切。  
“妈妈，我们回仙台，好吗？今天在冰场上我甚至都不会滑冰，那些小孩子都能做好的东西，我却没办法完成，我是不是很差？”hanyu只能扒弄碗里的米饭，却没有吃下一口。  
“不，yuzu,正是Orser教练能一眼看出你的问题，我们才必须要留在这里，我从没教过你逃避。”  
“嗯，我知道。”hanyu低头答道。  
“不说这些不高兴的事情，今天一定有认识新朋友吧？”母亲起身去厨房。  
“一个有趣的西班牙人。”也许这是hanyu觉得这一天中唯一的好回忆。


	3. Chapter 3

这里的一切都与仙台不同，Orser教练也与Nanami老师不同。Orser教练和tracy教练会很温柔告诉你应该怎样做，可hanyu只能感受态度，却无法真正了解沟通中真正的含义。他只能用微笑和是的，这两种他唯一会的方式来回应。hanyu从不愿意让人看到他服软的一面，尽管他有着一张看似柔弱的外表，但他却更想在冰场上表现出一副征服一切的表情。无法跟教练团队很好的用英文交流，他就在家把自己无法分析的问题事先写出来，背诵下来。以至于Orser教练事后很久才知道羽生是如此用心的准备训练。

“david，想好了那个日本孩子这个赛季自由滑的编排了吗？” Orser教练来到坐在冰场旁长椅上的david walison的身边，这个世界上最好的编舞师之一。

“你知道jeff他跟我怎样说的吗？关于hanyu的短节目编排。”david目不转睛的看着在冰场的hanyu，这个还在被tracy一遍遍教导如何用刃的男孩。

“我听说jeff非常满意hanyu的表现。” Orser教练顺势坐了下来。

“尽管他不能很好的用英文表达他的想法，但当jeff只在冰上滑了一遍节目编排，hanyu就可以像录像机一样重复了jeff的动作。他对我说，你和Brian捡到的绝对是个天才。”david甚至模仿了当时jeff说话时的手舞足蹈。

“这话，当年他看到yuna的时候也说过，他从不吝啬对选手的赞美。他太年轻了，真的只是一个孩子，你无法从他身上看到一个成熟选手所表现出的魅力。他有他戏剧化的表演，有激情，但那只是他这个年纪的本色演出，他还无法驾驭深层内涵的东西。” Orser教练看着hanyu说道。

“Brian，他才17岁，我猜他连陌生女孩子的手都没拉过。你不可能让他像20几岁的Takahashi一样，别太着急了，Brian。” david笑着拍了拍Orser教练的肩膀。

“yuzuru,结束后，留下来。” david笑盈盈的对hanyu喊道，hanyu反应了一下，面对david点头。

“嗨，yuzu,这个赛季你想选择什么样的音乐？” david就坐在hanyu的身边，耐心的等待hanyu收拾他的冰鞋和毛巾。

“很可爱的维尼熊” david指了指hanyu身边的纸巾盒。

“pooh桑，我叫他pooh桑。” hanyu拿起那个纸巾盒。

“你好，pooh桑。” david像对待小朋友一样和这个纸巾盒打招呼，这个孩子气的动作让hanyu忍不住的笑出声来。冰场上有些的选手听到笑声，看了过来，其中就有Fernandez。

“yuzu,微笑，别紧张。” david的温柔，总能让hanyu平静下来。

“我想滑。。戏剧化的节目，有情节的那种。” hanyu就这样和david在场边用几个单词开始讨论起今年的节目。

“javier，你在看什么呢？” Orser教练的声音把Fernandez斯喊醒，继续自己的训练。好吧，他承认从听到笑声开始，他就一直在看这个日本男孩。刻苦，自律，努力 ，如果这些都是Fernandez看到的训练中的hanyu，那今天是第一次看到这个男孩子真心的笑容，他几乎没有在现实生活中看到这样的男选手，这样一种年轻，清爽，真诚的微笑，仿佛一切烦恼都消失了一样。训练的时候，大家的目光会不由自主的被他吸引。

Fernandez最后一个结束训练，他发现hanyu还坐在场边跟david不断比划着什么，david不时点头回应着。

“yuzu，一起去吃晚饭，可以吗？david一起去吗？” Fernandez觉得自己作为俱乐部里成绩最好的选手，有必要照顾一下还有些胆怯的hanyu。

“晚饭，javi，我要问一下我妈妈。” hanyu没想到这个有趣的西班牙人会和自己一起共进晚餐。

“去给你妈妈打个电话，请她务必答应。” Fernandez双手合十拜托道。hanyu跑到办公室给家里的妈妈打了电话。Fernandez一脸殷切的看着办公室的方向，david在一旁看着这两个人无奈的笑了笑。

很快，hanyu从办公室里出来，低着头，有些不知道怎么跟Fernandez解释母亲的答案。

“没关系，下次。” Fernandez不想让hanyu为难，提前把答案说了出来。结果却发现hanyu有些颤抖的身体，这可把Fernandez吓坏了。

“没关系，真的，yuzu.” Fernandez慌乱的解释着。

“哈哈哈，哈维，我妈妈说可以。。。哈哈” hanyu终于可以大声的笑出来，空旷的俱乐部充满了他的笑声。Fernandez恼怒的伸向hanyu的腰部，开始坏心的咯吱他，他喜欢看见hanyu的笑容。

“孩子们，如果你们这样闹下去，我们可以考虑回家睡觉了。” david的一句话让有些饿的两人，成功停止了玩闹。结束了晚饭，david送hanyu和Fernandez各自回家。

“妈妈，你知道吗？我和david就只这样比比划划，他就知道我想的是什么，还有那个有趣的西班牙人，他叫javier Fernandez，我叫他javi，他太逗了，我跟他说你不同意我出去，把他吓坏了。他也喜欢打游戏，他让我以后可以找他玩。他还说。。。。。”由美看着儿子不断的说着关于javi和david的事情，认真的听着。这是他第一次说这么多关于俱乐部的事情。

Fernandez难得睡得很早，梦里也充满了这个日本男孩爽朗的笑声，还有那双会说话的眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

最终，david和hanyu决定选择了音乐剧版的巴黎圣母院作为他在加拿大的第一个自由滑曲目。david希望hanyu能分饰好几种角色，深刻表达曲目中复杂的爱情。Orser教练也要把4S第一次编入节目中，这些都是hanyu从来没有触及的课题，还有跟以前完全不同的滑行基础训练。这些让hanyu应急不暇了，他有些顾此失彼的混乱的应对中。

hanyu开始参加加拿大的商业演出，目的还是要测试新节目的效果。习惯了本土冰迷的热情和疯狂，对于加拿大观众有些正经儿的反应，hanyu有点害怕，他不知道大家如何看待他。

“yuzu,认真去做，大家会喜欢你的。” Fernandez看着在上场前不停摆弄维尼熊的hanyu，这种异乡人在加拿大第一次商演的紧张感，他非常清楚。

“知道吗？我第一次表演，简单的3T都摔倒了，旋转也摔倒，大家都在笑我。现在呢？大家都喜欢我的表演。” Fernandez边说边做当年摔倒的动作，只是穿着冰鞋摔倒，滑稽可爱。

hanyu看着努力让自己放松下来的Fernandez，抿着嘴，把pooh桑放回行李箱里。

商演结束了，大家都对hanyu炫目的动作，报以全场最热烈的掌声。hanyu还是紧张到连衬衫的扣子都忘记系上，汗水轻轻从他白皙的胸膛上滑落。

“我说了吧，只要你用心的表演，加拿大的观众会爱死你的，我的小明星。” Fernandez开心的说道，他低头正好看见hanyu敞开的衣襟，青春的气息扑面而来，不经意的诱惑却一点也不色情。

“谢谢，javi，有你在真好。”这种有人陪伴的感觉，hanyu真的感觉很好。

8月的加拿大,比仙台的夏末更潮湿阴冷。冷空气似乎无孔不入，尽管带上口罩的自己，总是在路上被人投来异样的目光。但hanyu知道自己不能生病，很快新赛季就要开始了，而他还没有真正攻下自由滑的编排。今天一早起床，他就觉得有些憋闷，他从床头拿出喷雾器放在行李箱里，还多吃了一倍的药。哮喘，这个从2岁就开始伴随自己的疾病，好像一颗不定时的炸弹深埋在体内，药物和喷雾器虽然能暂时缓解症状，但它还是会时不时的秀一下它的存在感。

做着和平常一样的训练强度，但hanyu明显感觉到身体在跟他抗议，他甚至要不停的大口呼吸才能感觉到空气进入到肺部。他落在了队伍的最后边，一个人双手撑住膝盖，汗水不要命的溢出。Orser教练把领滑位置让给了tracy，滑到hanyu的身边，他知道hanyu的身体状况，合同里写着他患有哮喘。

“yuzuru,你还好吗？” Orser教练有些担心的询问着。hanyu想点头说没问题，可他发现说话对于缺氧的他来说，都有点奢侈。

“到冰下来，打电话让你妈妈来接你回家。” Orser教练开始意识到事情不像hanyu想表现出来的这么简单。hanyu有些不情愿，但他知道他今天真的无法完成训练了。

接到hanyu的电话，由美放下刚准备好的食材，只抓起了钱包和钥匙，出门坐上出租车急速的赶往俱乐部。当她看到呼吸还是有些急促的hanyu，心痛不已，毕竟是自己的儿子。

“yuzu,还好吗？需要去医院吗？还是回家？” hanyu已经有些头晕了，虚坐在椅子上，只是熟悉的语言和气息，他本能的知道是妈妈来了。

“妈妈，我不舒服，今天没办法训练了，对不起。” hanyu垂着头，小声的自责道。

“不要这么说，儿子，你已经很努力啦，需要喷雾吗？”母亲蹲在他的面前，一下下抚摸hanyu的后背，就像以前哮喘发作的时候。

“如果身体还是不容许的话，就休息一段时间，没关系的，随时可以给我打电话。” Orser教练把他们母子送上了出租车。

Fernandez目睹了整个过程，他不知道到底发生了什么，只是以为hanyu是身体不舒服，明天他就会充满活力的继续在冰上蹦腾。结果明天他也没有来，后天也没有。这才意识到事情比他想的严重。

“那个，Brian，你有yuzu的公寓地址吧？我想去看看他。” Fernandez就这么直接的问了Orser教练。Orser教练把公寓的地址给了他。

来开门的是hanyu恬静美丽的母亲，Fernandez在俱乐部见过她，只是现在她看上去有些憔悴。

“阿姨，我是javier Fernandez，yuzu同一个俱乐部的选手。” Fernandez介绍着自己。

“啊，javi，我知道，yuzu总是提起你，他在房间里休息呢。”对这个名字，由美一点也不觉得陌生。

Fernandez蹑手蹑脚的走到hanyu的房间，门没有锁上，他轻轻的推开门，hanyu在床上写着什么东西，根本没意识到有人走进来。当他抬头看见Fernandez的时候，他已经站在门口有些时间了。

“javi，你什么时候来的，不好意思，我没注意到。” hanyu有些抱歉。

“没关系，你不好好休息吗？” Fernandez原以为在房间休息，就真的是睡觉什么的。

“我马上要考大学啦，功课不能落下的。”羽生说话时还是有些气短。

“啊，对了，Brian，tracy，david，nam他们都很想念你的，你赶紧回来吧。”对比自己刚来的时候，甚至经常训练迟到，Fernandez真是无言以对。

“那么，你呢？” hanyu用眼角不怀好意的撇了一眼Fernandez。

“当然，我也是，我跌倒时，不习惯别人来扶我。” Fernandez不好意思的挠挠头。

“你怎么感觉瘦了？” Fernandez发现hanyu瘦的有点可怕。

“没胃口，什么也吃不下。”

“赶紧好起来，我再带你吃好吃的，省得你回日本，大家以为你在加拿大受虐待呢。还有你不知道,nam在练习3A的时候。。。。。。。”很快房间里传出了两人的笑声。

果然，小孩子还是需要朋友的，由美端着茶水停留在房间门口。


	5. Chapter 5

等hanyu恢复上冰已经是两个星期之后，他非常懊恼自己生病的这件事，无法原谅自己会把时间浪费在生病这种本来可以预防的事情。恢复后的第一次上冰，他有些疯狂的练习各种跳跃，甚至tracy告诉他该开始练习滑行的时候，他还是转身跳了一个4S，然后重重摔在冰面上，半天没有爬起来，俱乐部的其他选手再次更新了对他这种疯狂训练法的认识。

“停下，yuzuru.你会受伤的。” Orser教练厉声的制止他更疯狂的举动。

“我没有时间了，Orser教练。” hanyu跪在冰面上，双手支在冰面上。

“如果你想废掉你整个的赛季，大可以继续。” Orser教练转身离开。

hanyu的这种焦虑不安，已经出现了好几天，反应在训练中就是身体的僵硬，技术动作的变形，然后就是hanyu对自己的再次否定，更拼命的练习，这样不断的恶性循环。但他到底在烦躁些什么，hanyu无法准确的对Orser教练表达出来，只是一遍遍重复的问他，他什么时候可以回日本，可以回仙台。

“喂，hanyu太太，我是Brian Orser，我有些事情想跟你谈谈。” Orser教练拨通了hanyu妈妈由美的电话。

“今天Orser教练跟我说了一些事情。”晚上晚饭结束后，由美对转身要回房间的hanyu说道。

“什么？”hanyu完全没想到Orser教练会打电话给他母亲，妈妈是个完全不懂花样滑冰的人，也从来没干预过自己的训练，他一脸惊讶的看着母亲。

“你总是问他，什么时候可以回仙台，他不知道你有什么计划？”由美慢慢坐在沙发上，手里握着刚沏好的樱花茶。

“没什么，我只是想家了。” hanyu倚在房门口，母子间很久没有这么严肃交流过。

“如果你想家了，可以给爸爸，姐姐打电话，或者让他们来多伦多。”由美太清楚自己的儿子了，他们母子在一起的时间远远超过跟家里其他两个家庭成员的时间。

“我不想听你的借口，直接告诉我理由。”尽管妈妈还是那样温柔的声音，但hanyu知道母亲生气了。

“没有理由。”由美抬起眼睛，这样有些矫情的hanyu她不明白。

“没有理由？当你踏上飞往多伦多的飞机，你就已经没有回头路，你不明白吗？当初你说你不愿意，只是为了金牌才接受的，现在呢？想回去吗？回去你要找哪位教练指导你，如果你想放弃，好，我们马上回去。”由美从抽屉里翻出两人的护照。hanyu知道平和的母亲性子中那种狠劲，这点上他和母亲很像。

“我从来不想来这里，在这儿，我听不懂英文，不能上街，除了俱乐部里的中村，我甚至没有来自日本的朋友，我没有办法跟教练沟通。我只能靠猜和身体来理解教练的意思。” hanyu紧紧握住房间门的把手，手背的青筋更加突兀。

“可这都是为了滑冰这件事，这些年我们的努力是为了什么，趁着还年轻，早点开始没有滑冰的日子吧。”由美的声音也开始大了起来。

“来加拿大这件事情，从来没有人真正问过我的意见，只是通知了一个结果给我。我从来不想离开仙台，我像是个背叛者，我抛弃了我的冰场，抛弃了所有支持我的人。” hanyu随手拿起沙发上的外套，走出了公寓，这样的交谈让他窒息。

暮色晕染着整个街道，羽生不知道要到哪里去，这些日子，他除了公寓和俱乐部，他不熟悉周围的其他任何事物。当他只是想走走，然后回去和妈妈道歉，结束这段伤害彼此的交流。手指无意间碰触到口袋中的纸条，这是离开俱乐部时，Fernandez交给他的，上边有他的地址，他们本来约好有时间一起打游戏。

hanyu觉得自己像是无家可归的孩子，急需一个地方休息一下。就这样用蹩脚的英文找到Fernandez租住的地方。站在楼道里，他不知道自己该不该去打扰对方，在日本，这种没有事先通知的拜访，是极不礼貌的。可现在他就是想找个人聊聊，一个能听他说话的人，而不是让他做他不想做的事情。

给他开门的人，是个有些异域血统的漂亮女孩，羽生开始怀疑自己是不是找错地方了。对方也一脸疑惑的看着他。

“亲爱的，谁来了？”好吧，没有找错，这个声音羽生认出来了。

“yuzu,你过来打游戏了？” Fernandez没想到hanyu会这么快找他。

“进来，我把游戏机弄好，马上，我们刚吃完晚饭。” Fernandez嘴角还留着番茄肉酱的残渣。

“想玩什么？” Fernandez完全没注意到hanyu的异样。直到他都摆弄好机器，才发现hanyu有些落寞的坐在沙发了，好像从进来就没有说过一句话。

“嗨，男孩，怎么了？”再长的反射弧，现在也知道这孩子不是来找他打游戏的。

“吵架了”hanyu发出的第一个单词会是这个。

“吵架，和谁？” Fernandez还没见过吵架的羽生是什么样子。

“妈妈”hanyu颤抖的声音中有些哭腔的流露。

“cortney，亲爱的，能先回家吗?我想和朋友单独呆一会儿。”

“好的，记得给我电话。” cortney知道Fernandez有好多朋友，现在这个是很重要的朋友。

“好了，yuzu，就我们两个人啦，到底这么了？” Fernandez盘着腿坐在hanyu的身边。

“我跟妈妈吵了起来，她认为我在找理由，认为我在逃避。Orser教练教给我很多不一样的东西，我不知道怎么去应对，没人能告诉我到底要怎么做，我现在也没有办法做好训练中的功课。时间对我来说，根本不够用，我觉得自己就像停不下来的陀螺，又看不到结束的尽头。我也不知道这样无用的自己，怎么面对家乡的人民，支持我的冰迷。我不想跟妈妈吵架的，我知道妈妈为我付出了多少，放弃了多少。”说着喋喋不休日语的hanyu，好像根本不在乎Fernandez听得懂听不懂，他只是想说。

另一个国家的语言，Fernandez无法明白意思，但看到眼角有些湿润的hanyu，这个连扭伤都不吭一声的人，只有内心深处的触碰，才能表现的这么难受。他能做的只是像个大哥哥一样环住自责的hanyu，聆听他的倾诉。

直到hanyu在沙发上开始点头打瞌睡，他才意识到夜色早已降临。在打通hanyu妈妈的电话后，他把hanyu留在了自己的公寓里。当他让hanyu自己睡在床上的时候，他有些孩子气的握住Fernandez的手，不让他离开。等hanyu睡熟了，Fernandez用枕头代替自己的手时，才觉得这不过是一个17岁，也会闹情绪的普通男孩。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 36区被关了，慢慢搬文ING,大工程

睡在一个陌生的房间，但长年规律的生活，身体的生物钟还是让hanyu准时的清醒过来。意识还有些模糊的他，伸手要去拿床头柜的水杯，摸索了一下，才开始注意到这不是他在多伦多的公寓。昨天晚上经历的一幕幕开始在脑海中重放，自己像个得不到玩具的小孩一样发泄着心中的自我，自己到底说了多少，说了什么，已经不能回忆的很仔细了。

这应该是Fernandez的房间,身上还穿着他的T恤，只是显得太不合身，他挠了挠自己的鸡窝头，赤脚走出了房间。Fernandez在沙发上团得像个大虾米，被子早就掉落在地板上，嘴里还嘟囔着几个西班牙单词，hanyu拿起脚边的被子，轻轻帮Fernandez盖好。

Fernandez是被撒进客厅的晨光刺激醒的，这些天难得的好天气，空气中都带有阳光的味道，柔和的金色铺满了整个房间。餐桌上放在一杯牛奶和抹了果酱的面包，cortney昨晚就离开了，对了，yuzu.他直接跑到里边的卧室里，床上已经收拾整洁。  
转身看到餐桌上留下的纸条，上边的英文像是小学生一样幼稚的字体，写着：javi,谢谢听我说，对不起。下面还附上了可爱的小蘑菇。

当Fernandez下午出现在俱乐部的时候，hanyu已经跟Orser教练在冰上开始练习，丝毫看不出昨天脆弱的影子，让他有些怀疑昨晚只是他做的一场梦。可那纸条又明白的告诉他，有个不高兴的男孩出现过。

每年新赛季开始，选手们都会参加一些B级赛事，涮技术分门槛，刷积分，新节目的反响。Orser教练当然也深知这个道理，所以他带着hanyu和Fernandez来到芬兰，参加2012年的芬兰杯。

Hanyu第一次来芬兰，对于Espoo，他这个理科宅男只知道这是诺基亚的总部。倒是Fernandez对一切都充满了好奇，坐在去酒店的出租车上，透过车窗不断说着这里和西班牙各种比较，hanyu对于这位的话唠本质慢慢适应了，好像他不是来比赛而是来旅游，比赛前的紧张感，还是让他习惯性拿出自己的训练日记一页一页的看起来。

到了酒店确认房间的时候，Orser教练把他们两人安排在同一个房间。Hanyu到达房间的第一件事，就是把他的pooh桑从行李箱拿出，放在床头，还不停的调整pooh桑的角度，让它看起来更帅气些。然后整理房间，把东西放在他觉得舒服的地方。Fernandez知道有些选手有这样的轻微强迫症，在他的内心一直把hanyu当成自己的弟弟，而hanyu身上那种纯净的气质，让别人心甘情愿的宠溺他。Fernandez就随手把行李丢弃在床边，单手侧身支着脑袋，安静的看他的这个同居人忙碌着。

短节目后，两个人的成绩还不算坏。晚餐结束后，Orser教练在房间里和他们交代完各自的问题和明天需要注意的问题就离开了。Fernandez洗完澡后，Hanyu还在他的本子上写写画画。

“yuzu,我好了，你也去洗澡，早点休息，明天还有训练。” Fernandez走过去，伸手胡噜了一下他头顶翘起的几缕呆毛。

“马上，我写好了就去。”

很快，浴室里传出了水声，Fernandez无聊的用手机打开社交网站，上传照片，和cortney聊了几句。当厕所门锁打开的声音响起，他才无意识的抬起头。Hanyu只穿了一件宽松的黑色T恤和短裤，用毛巾揉搓着头发，泛着红晕的脸颊上还带着未擦干的水珠。Fernandez知道他是个漂亮的男孩，但现在的他跟训练中那个总是挣扎于呼吸的状态完全不同。纤长的手指随意的拨弄着未干的发梢，肆意的坐在床边。和Fernandez见惯了的那种充满体毛的欧美人不一样，hanyu稀疏干净的毛发完全就是个未发育的小男孩，腰臀的曲线几乎和女生一样。Fernandez的目光一直盯在hanyu的身上，直到hanyu觉察到这束目光。

“yuzu,其实你是女孩子吧？” Fernandez这句不经大脑的话直接说了出来。

“你身上有的，我一个也不少。”hanyu直接回敬了过去。

“你们日本的男孩子都这么漂亮吗？” Fernandez还停留在被某人惊艳的出浴图吓的短路的阶段。

“在比赛场上，我可不希望人们只记住我的脸蛋，我想让大家只记住我的节目。”hanyu认真的说道。

“yuzu，我们打个有趣的赌吧，这是我们第一次作为同一个俱乐部的选手一起比赛。这次比赛我们不论谁赢了，为了安慰输了的人，输了的人可以随意在赢的人身上做一件事。” 

“我肯定是赢的那一方。”hanyu将毛巾抽向Fernandez。

Hanyu结束了自己的自由滑，平躺在冰面上，不断地喘息着，场边的掌声听得都有些不真切。虽然完成质量不高，但他算是基本上完成了所有的跳跃，衔接和旋转，对于大病初愈的自己来说，这算是一份对的起自己训练的成绩单，场边Orser教练也扬起手为自己鼓掌。第一，还不错。

等待领奖的时候，Fernandez像是个护花使者一样，揽着自己还在疼痛的后腰。Hanyu没有告诉任何人他的不舒服，但Fernandez就是这样神奇的知道他的状况，这份贴心让hanyu感到无比的放松。

等到颁奖结束，三人要合影留念，hanyu像往常一样把手臂揽向Fernandez和Dornbusch。有个人的手指却坏心的轻挠他腰侧，一下一下，如同小猫的爪子一样。能干出这种三岁孩子才干的事情的人绝不是根本没见过几次面的Dornbusch，而且还清晰的知道他身体的敏感带。

“不，别这样。” Hanyu用身体隐隐的弓着Fernandez，顺便逃避那双玩笑的手。天知道，这个时候还要保持优雅的笑容来对付眼前的摄影记者，他可不想明天出现什么搞笑的头条。

“yuzu,赌约。” Fernandez现在才充分表现出他西班牙人恶作剧的一面，梗着脖子，一本正经的面对镜头。


	7. Chapter 7

Fernandez用这种隐晦的玩笑兑现之前与hanyu的赌约，等他还想坏心的逗逗hanyu的时候，他已经在场边对那些支持的冰迷鞠躬感谢了，Fernandez只得静静在一旁矗立着，偶尔也会有几个欧洲的冰迷请他合影签名。

慢慢的，人群开始消散，冰场的工作人员都开始上冰填埋冰坑。当Fernandez以为终于要结束的时候，hanyu却把礼物轻轻的放在过道上，随即又滑向了冰面。他有些不好意思的把手伸进充满冰渣的桶里，就这样直接用手去填满那些冰坑。就这样，还穿着比赛服的hanyu突兀的站在一群工作人员当中，兜兜圈圈，帮大家的忙。然后抚摸冰面下场，深深鞠躬。

Fernandez几乎没有见过其他人像hanyu这样，这样虔诚的对待冰场。比赛结束，每个选手都累的像抽去了几层皮一样，根本没有精力再去想什么礼节。而hanyu却完全不一样，他是真的用心去爱花滑。

“yuzu,干嘛用手直接去添坑？”他帮hanyu拿礼物的时候，清楚的触碰到他冰凉的手尖。

“javi，有些东西你只有失去过，失而复得后才会更加珍惜。”hanyu的眼睛还凝视着冰面。

回到多伦多，大家都在忙碌新赛季各自的节目，hanyu也不例外。谦逊，随和，努力，hanyu身上这些闪光的东西，让每个慕名而来的小选手都仰慕。于是，他每天有多了一项工作，就是跟不同的小朋友合照，签名，不时地，日本电视台也会过来跟拍选材。俱乐部的其他选手也逐渐习惯了这个明星学员的存在，当他有了一个出色的跳跃时，都会停下来为他鼓掌，这是hanyu在日本感受不到的氛围，他开始觉得异国的生活不那么艰难。

“yuzuru,你看，这个。”nam拿着手机，指给hanyu看。原来是Misha前几天传到ins上的照片，他和Fernandez.西班牙人用柔和的可以淌出水的眼神凝望着hanyu.

“javi,是个非常温柔的人。”hanyu看着照片上的Fernandez。

“Javier,可从来没用这种眼神看过俱乐部里的其他选手。” nam直接在下面点了赞。

参加分站的选手名单公布出来，这让所有人都开始有压迫感。如果有高兴的消息，那就是hanyu和Fernandez一起参加NHK的比赛。有过芬兰杯的经历，让hanyu觉得不论结果如何，起码和Fernandez参赛，能让自己放松很多。

启程去SA站比赛之前，Orser教练还在一遍遍扣动作的细节，hanyu这才真正感受到新赛季马上就要开始了。

短节目上场前，Orser教练用手拍了拍他的右臂，叮嘱了几句。Hanyu和以前一样下蹲，推开挡板，深吸了口气，滑向冰场中央。这是他这个赛季第一次GP亮相，第一次用摇滚乐展现自己的表演。95.07，分数出来的时候，他惊讶的有些不敢相信，到时Orser教练一副本来就应该是这样的表情。

短节目世界最高分，这荣誉hanyu曾经梦想过，但没想到会来得这么快，这么早。自由滑怎么办，自己一定也要拿最高的分数，必须要夺冠的。Hanyu在热身慢跑的时候，满脑子都是这样的想法。

Hanyu有些心不在焉的做着6分钟热身，直到热身结束这种情绪也没有得到缓解，就这样一脸无措的开始了自由滑。出各种状况，跌倒，这几乎是他近几个赛季最差的一次表现。做完结束动作时，他自己也一脸不可思议的表情，无奈的摇了摇头。

“好吧，我们回去看看问题出在哪儿了？”Orser教练拍了他的后背，安慰着。

“输了。”hanyu喃喃的用日语说了出来。

当hanyu还处于对自己的自责的时候，有一件事情让他觉得起码有点开心。那就是在NBC的评论席上看见他的偶像Johnny G Weir。


	8. Chapter 8

“Johnny”hanyu对着坐在评论席的Weir挥动手臂，Weir听到了一个熟悉的声音，低头看见了hanyu.他努力向对Weir笑了笑，但Weir知道他心里的不好受。Weir知道自己是hanyu的偶像，也为他设计了几个赛季的比赛服，他发自内心的喜欢这个孩子。回到酒店后不久，Weir听到几声敲门声，打开房门，看到hanyu拎着几个饭盒站在门口。

“嘿，甜心，进来。” Weir急忙把hanyu让进了房间。

“妈妈让我带了一些寿司送给你。”hanyu把食盒放在桌子上。

“你妈妈真是太客气了，谢谢！” Weir高兴的说道。他看出hanyu还是有些情绪不高的样子，显然他还没有从比赛的氛围中走出来。

“yuzu，不是每次比赛都能完美的完成，不要否认自己的努力。现在只是赛季刚开始。” Weir拍了拍hanyu的肩膀。

“很难。”hanyu过了很长时间才小声的回答道。

“很难？”在Weir的记忆中，hanyu从来没有示弱过，永远是匹处于饥饿状态中的恶狼。

“David希望我能更投入的表现情感，交代好每个动作。Orser教练希望我能像个男人一样成熟起来。我却根本想象不出这到底要这么做。” Hanyu像是走在迷宫中，却找不到正确的路口在哪里。

“嗨，yuzu,生活中不是只有练习和学业。去感受滑冰外的生活，生活会告诉你答案。”这时，一段不停的门铃声打断了Weir的思绪。一个陌生的男人突然出现在hanyu的视线里，他手里拿着一大束玫瑰花。

“亲爱的，惊喜。”说完那个男人跟Weir索吻，Weir为难的转身看向hanyu.他听懂了那两个简单的单词，红着耳根低下了头。

“有个单纯的小朋友在里边，晚点我给你打电话，花很漂亮。” Weir直接把那人推出门外。

这种些许尴尬的气氛充斥着整个房间，hanyu知道Weir是公开的同性恋者，但知道是知道，亲眼看见又是另一回事，对于他这种生命中只有花滑这一件事的男孩来说，这样亲昵的动作让他有点无所适从。

“那个人是我的新男友。” Weir把花剪好，放在了花瓶中，用手摆弄着花枝。

“啊？”hanyu没想到他会这么直接的说出来，不过Weir的坦率，是他的性格。

“就像你的父母一样，彼此相爱的那种。” Weir知道hanyu心里在想什么。

“每个人都在找寻自己生命中的那个人，能让你只是轻触就悸动的人，不论结局如何，追寻的过程都会是美丽的回忆。这就是生活经历。” Weir一脸真诚，柔情的向hanyu娓娓道来。

离开Weir的房间，酒店里有些昏暗的走廊里，hanyu只能听见自己一个人的脚步声。Weir的话一直萦绕在他的耳边，从幼儿园开始，他除了滑冰和东日本大地震的经历，男女之间的情愫他根本就是张白纸。过于单纯的生活环境，让他总有些不成熟的成分体现在表演中，也许Weir说的对，他的确是需要全新的经历。只是现在hanyu困扰的是，这个人什么时候能出现。


	9. Chapter 9

这几天俱乐部里有些冷清，Orser教练带着Fernandez去参加SC站的比赛，少了Fernandez这个大开心果的笑声，俱乐部里都少了几分轻松的气息，大家都只是埋头练习自己的动作。Hanyu在跌倒的时候，没有人会马上冲过来扶他，这多少让他有些不习惯。

马上就要开始的NHK站，是在hanyu的家乡宫城县利府。这也是他出国训练后第一次在家乡人民面前展示自己的成长，东北人，这个称呼不论是媒体给予的，还是hanyu自己的内心，都是无法抹去的印记。

“David，我有个想法，关于巴黎圣母院的演绎，在NHK.”训练过程中，hanyu滑到了Wilson的身边，有些困惑的问着Wilson.

“好的，你说。” Wilson好奇的看着hanyu.

“请让我滑只属于我自己的圣母院，在我的家乡，拜托了，谢谢！”hanyu郑重的90度鞠躬，脸上都有些凝重的表情。

“用心的表现出你想要表达的东西。”Wilson试图去让hanyu笑出来，今天他在冰场上有些郁郁寡欢。

站在回家的地铁里，隧道里时隐时现的光亮，斑驳地映在hanyu的脸上，依靠在门边，脑海中还思索着Wilson的建议。车厢内的一声javier，竟让他不自觉地扭过头,才发现那不过是另一个西班牙人。不知不觉中，自己和Fernandez的关系亲密到这个地步，也许是同为异乡人，两个人操着不熟练的英文，但从没影响两人的交流，Fernandez会指导自己跳4S,会陪自己打游戏，跟自己玩幼稚的猜拳，看见过闹情绪的自己。他就这样悄悄走进自己的生活，现在开始影响自己的生活，才几天的时间，自己都有些想他了。结果，差点儿错过了下车的地点。

晚饭hanyu也比平时少吃了些，由美有些担心的看着自己。Hanyu帮妈妈收拾了碗筷，走进自己的房间，面对升学考试的习题，他一点儿情绪都没有。打开录像机，找到了芬兰杯的比赛录像，看到Fernandez的时候，仿佛才让自己感到有些高兴。而看录像，一直循环了整个晚上。

独自一个人结束了训练，少了那个总喜欢过来揉搓头毛的西班牙人，hanyu觉得身体的疲惫放大了N倍体现出来。坐在玻璃窗外的休息区，用冰袋冷敷自己的膝盖，眼睛却习惯性盯着窗外的冰场。那个在冰面上会做出完美4S的人还没有回来啊，他好像又回到自己独自在仙台训练的情景中，枯燥寂寞，好久没有这样的体会。

仙台，家乡，对于hanyu来说，永远像一根已经埋在心底的小刺一样，时刻提醒着自己是个叛逃者。尽管所有人都说，自己已经做的很努力了，但对于自己一个人逃去滑冰的事情，hanyu从没原谅自己。所以，他从没放松过一分钟，时刻紧绷着，但那个有趣的Fernandez，想到这个，一抹笑意不经意间爬上了hanyu的脸上，恰好一束灯光掠过，显得格外明媚。

“妈妈，你看有个笑起来很好看的大哥哥。”路过的小女孩，拉着妈妈的手，指着窗边。


	10. Chapter 10

回到日本，熟悉的语言，熟悉的食物，果然在自己熟悉的环境中，让hanyu觉得无比的安定。在公式练习时，面对无数应援自己的冰迷，hanyu还是感到了一丝紧张。我太紧张了，这句话，成为了这个赛季他在等分区说的最多的一句。尽管Orser教练一再告诉自己，已经练习这么多，没有问题。他也用肯定的语气回答着，但他自己的内心明白那种压迫感还是会从冰面上直扑过来，自己还是不够成熟。一起在冰面上练习的除了Fernandez，还有自己敬仰的日本ace Takahashi前辈。

刚升入成年组的时候，Takahashi就已经是日本男单的绝对主将。年龄上的差距，地域的隔阂，让hanyu总是有些敬畏这位名气十足的前辈，当年跟自己一起训练的同龄人几乎都还在青年组，比赛时hanyu总是一个人默默的做着准备，或是羡慕的看其他男子选手熟络的打着招呼。直到有一天，Takahashi主动跟自己说：“yuzuru，做的很好呀。”他才觉得自己开始被融入到日本男单的圈子中。

“在想什么呢？” Fernandez注意到hanyu有些走神。

“想赢他。”hanyu的目光一直追着Takahashi的身影，Fernandez顺着他的眼神，看到了这个在冰上随时散发着200%男人魅力的舞者。

短节目里，hanyuz再次刷新了世界最高分。现场响起了如雷般的掌声，好似要淹没了整个冰场。

“别想那些分心的事情。” 在赛后Orser教练好心的提醒着hanyu,这个喜欢在练习时东张西望的坏习惯，总是会不时的出现一下，最终的结局肯定会打乱hanyu的节奏。

结果Orser教练担心的事情还是发生了，hanyu在节目的后半程还是出了问题。以往出现了问题，就会出现姿态的松散，无暇顾及表演的情况。但这次Orser教练却发现了新的改变，旋转失败之后，hanyu是带着笑颜完成这个节目的。分数出来的时候,hanyu把头深深仰入身后的花丛中，喜悦，满足，溢满了这个脸庞。

“为什么结束动作是这个表情？” Fernandez指着镜头中还在回放的慢镜头。

“我只是想让家乡的人民觉得苦难之后，还是要笑着迎接新的生活。”hanyu低头整理着冰迷送给自己的礼物，找出里面的各种pooh桑。这样的hanyu总是让Fernandez莫名的觉得心痛，他的滑冰里总是带着其他选手所没有的东西在里面。

“比赛结束了，javi你打算去哪儿？” hanyu把自己喜欢的玩偶放在一个袋子中。

“去哪儿？除了逛街，还能去哪儿？” Fernandez坐在椅子上，看着专心致志挑选pooh桑的hanyu.

“妈妈说，如果你不介意，可以去我家。”hanyu停下手中的事情，蹲在一大群玩偶中突然说道。

“好啊，我还没去真正日本人的家里呢。”有人肯收留自己，Fernandez当然愿意去，何况还是眼神中充满真诚，努力瞪大眼睛看着自己的hanyu.

跟Orser教练沟通后，Fernandez就随手装了一些贴身的东西放在包里，和带着口罩的hanyu一起走出电梯，可酒店门口，还有些零散的记者留在那里。他们显然也认出了hanyu和Fernandez，向他们走了过来。

“hanyu选手，你对马上就要开始的GPF有什么打算？”记者们不放过任何一个机会，去争取最新的情报。

等应付完这些记者，已经快接近午夜。走在去停车场的路上，积雪还没有融化的路面，泥泞湿滑。这样的天气，街上几乎看不见什么行人，hanyu穿着他过于肥大的黑色羽绒服走在前面，一只手还提着装满pooh桑的袋子，漆黑的夜色好像要吞没了他瘦小的身躯。出来的时候，匆忙间忘记带手套，hanyu把手缩在袖口里。Fernandez走上前去，帮他搓热手掌，跟cortney的手指完全不一样的感觉，纤细却不羸弱。手腕上的脉动，清晰有力，传达到Fernandez的心脏。

“谢谢！javi”第一次被家人以外的人这样细致照顾过的hanyu，竟有些不习惯。

远处汽车打来的灯光，那是hanyu家的汽车。


	11. Chapter 11

坐在返家的车上，hanyu和Fernandez有些疲惫困倦，随着车子的摇晃，都打起了瞌睡，最后变成了hanyu睡在Fernandez的肩头，羽生爸爸秀利从后视镜里看到，放缓了车速，回到仙台的家里，已经是午后凌晨。

“yuzu,到家了。”妈妈轻轻的拍了拍hanyu的臂膀。Hanyu迷糊的睁开双眼，定睛一看，是有爸爸和姐姐的家，一下子就清醒了过来。

急匆匆的跑进家门，“姐姐，我回来了。”雀跃的好像个放学回家的小孩子。留下坐在后座上忍俊不禁的Fernandez。他明白这种感受，他每次回到西班牙的家中，也开心的像个孩子。

Saya一直坐在客厅里等着，从听到车子的响动，就静候在门口，温柔的看着hanyu对自己的各种撒娇。直到看见父母带了一个陌生人回来，其实也不算陌生人，从hanyu的电话和照片里她早就知道这个男人。Fernandez这是第一次见到hanyu的父亲和姐姐，姐姐就是个女版的hanyu，眉眼间的神态更是相似，血缘就是这么神奇的东西。

“孩子们，如果你们明天还想早点起床，就准备睡觉吧。javier，你要是不介意，跟yuzu睡他的房间吧。”由美指了指墙上的时钟。

“没问题啊。”其实Fernandez心里早就想看看这个人的房间了。

房间非常整齐，显然每天都有打扫，到处彰显着十几岁男孩子的青春气息。角落里随意放着的棒球手套，书柜旁成摞的游戏光盘，书柜里还有学校里的课本。床上铺着hanyu喜欢的天空蓝床单，蓝色中点缀着几根白色的羽毛。床头柜上放着几张照片，有全家福，有他和之前的日本教练，还有就是最新的，他，osrer教练，hanyu，nam一起的合照。

“舒服啊”Hanyu从一进入房间，就直扑到床上，一字大开的躺平自己，半晌才翻身嗅着床单的味道，然后就一动不动的合上眼皮。等Fernandez踌躇着思考是睡左边还是右边的时候，hanyu已经一副电力已耗尽的样子睡着了。Fernandez抻过杯子帮他盖好，hanyu嘟囔了几句，蜷缩在被子里，这跟在冰场上凌冽到有些杀气的hanyu根本就不是一个人。Fernandez失神的笑了笑，自己还真是把他当孩子宠。

当Fernandez被阳光刺激到双眼，合目伸着懒腰，摸向旁边，却是有些冰凉。果然是自律到从不放松的hanyu。他打开房门，发现hanyu正在打电话，看见他出来，指了指餐桌。上边有妈妈准备好的早餐。Fernandez一边吃着，一边听hanyu机关枪似得说着日语。

“javi,今天我们出去玩吧，就我们两个人。” Fernandez听到这话，差点儿咬到自己的舌头。

“什么？”他有些不确信的重复着，在多伦多，hanyu的死宅属性可是俱乐部里公开的秘密。

“我的地盘，能不带你出去吗？”hanyu有些娇嗔的瞪了他一眼。

经历了小雪的仙台，天空还有些阴霾。大家都窝在家里，街道上些许的冷清，但hanyu和Fernandez却觉得极好，没有人会围观他们，他俩就像普通人一样肆意走着，Fernandez听hanyu讲述他的过往，他喜欢的甜品店，进行热身的公园，还路过了自己的小学校门口。像往常一样，hanyu会去神社祈祷一番，以往他和家人一起，这次却是和Fernandez。他教Fernandez祈福的步骤，把自己的心愿写在木牌上。

“一会儿我带你去个特别的地方。”当夜晚的暮色来临时，hanyu还是饶有兴趣的说道。特别的地方，Fernandez有些摸不到头脑。可走到这个地方，Fernandez豁然开朗，的确是特别的地方。仙台ice rink。

Hanyu像是走进了自家大门一样，这里他闭着眼睛都不会撞到墙。这个时间段，hanyu早上跟冰场负责人沟通过，现在冰场里只有他们两个人。

只能穿着冰场出租的冰鞋，hanyu有种回到童年的感觉，Fernandez站在冰场上向自己张开双手，就像幼时会迎接自己的姐姐，竟让他有些恍惚。

“快来呀，yuzu.” Fernandez催促着。没有训练进度表，没有教练，没有压力，只用两个人自由的在冰场追逐。

“等有时间，我带你去我在西班牙的冰场。” Fernandez知道hanyu带自己来这里的意义，如同完成了一种认可仪式。

滑到自己自传的广告牌前，hanyu自由自语的说道：“我果然很努力啊。”一副陶醉的表情。这种有些狂妄的言语，只有现在的Fernandez见过。旁边的Fernandez从后面出其不意的环住hanyu,没有准备的hanyu本能的回过身，一瞬间，他的薄唇划过Fernandez的嘴角，不同于cortney性感柔软的嘴唇，带着男孩子有些硬朗的触感，想家乡海边的海风，湿腻中夹杂着几分清爽。自己还好，没有任何亲昵经验的hanyu有点像做了错事的孩子，隐隐的知道不对，但又不知道到底什么是正确的。Hanyu木然的一动不动看着Fernandez。小意外，但他一点儿也不讨厌，因为Fernandez的一切他都不讨厌。


	12. Chapter 12

“没事吧？”Fernandez率先打破寂静的氛围，他不想吓坏了hanyu。

“我很好。”hanyu实在不知道要说些什么，敷衍着。

“走吧。”hanyu有些受不了这种感觉，第一次他不知道怎么面对Fernandez，这个对他来说非常熟悉的人。一路上，少了言语，两个人都没有主动的说些什么，直到回到仙台的家。

“yuzu,今天去哪里了？”姐姐从厨房里探出头，手上还沾有水珠。

“就是随便逛逛，去了趟神社。”hanyu顺嘴说了句，就转身回到自己的房间里，Fernandez选择留在客厅里，晚上两个人背对背度过了整个夜晚。

比赛结束的答谢表演，他选择了花になれ，这是宫本前辈为他编排，他用燃尽生命的情绪演绎自己心中的花滑，那一刻，他绝不能让任何事情干扰到他穷尽一生热爱的花样滑冰，尤其是马上就要到来的奥运赛季。

大学的升学压力，密集的比赛日程，身体的疲惫开始在囤积着。在索契的GPF，他用尽全力的完成他能做到的最完整的巴黎圣母院。赛后，hanyu和Orser教练独自在黑海岸边散步，12月的黑海，刮着有些冷冽的海风，空旷的海岸线只有他们两人的背影，hanyu不自觉地拉紧衣服的拉链。

“明年，你有什么具体的想法？” Orser教练还是想知道学生自己的想法。

“冠军，我要夺得索契的冠军，然后是平昌的冠军。”hanyu用异常坚定的语气和眼神，看向Orser教练，这种对胜负绝对在意的架势，Orser教练倒是第一次听hanyu自己说出来。

GPF之后的全日，这个连Patrick Chan都庆幸没有生在日本的修罗场。Hanyu决定留在日本国内自主训练，除了时差这些客观因素以外，还有一个就是他不知道怎么面对Fernandez。有些东西发生过，就是发生过.hanyu从来不是一个选择逃避的人，只是他不知道自己到底想要什么，他必须要心无杂念的准备比赛。

心无杂念，这个对于hanyu来说，一直这样要求自己，但这次，他办不到。凌晨的仙台冰场，他参照Orser教练训练计划表，一步步练习。但到了跳跃部分，擅长进行头脑形象力的hanyu,脑海中第一时间想象出的完美4S影像是那个人，他开始痛恨自己在这方面的能力。一次又一次的失败，hanyu不想承认自己是因为Fernandez影响了自己的训练，用拳头狠狠砸向冰面。失败，重来，再失败，再重来，大有今天不跳出完美4S绝不离开。一直到他双腿开始变得麻木，脚踝僵硬的好像没有知觉。连3A都重重的摔在冰上，无力起身。

“还是不够强，可恶。”hanyu趴在冰面上，许久，一瘸一拐的站起来。一个人站在冰场上，没有任何人可以帮助自己，坐在冰场边的长凳上，自己一个人脱下冰鞋，按揉已经红肿的脚踝，从背包里拿出喷雾，这么多年都一直这样。回到家中，打开电子邮箱，写到我开始想念你，想念加拿大。收件人是Fernandez,但马上hanyu就删除了这些词语。

电视上开始密集播放全日开幕的CM，hanyu和Takahashi被宣传成了挑战者和ace的角色。Hanyu不喜欢这样，但媒体就是喜欢这样的噱头，他烦躁的关上了电视。他第一次感到成年组的无力和疲惫。

全日的压力和紧张，从每个参赛的选手的脸上就能看的出来。冰迷们歇斯底里的呐喊，挥舞着各种海报，如潮涌般的人群，每个选手都惦记着仅有的三个参加世锦赛的名额。Hanyu只能靠不断的深呼吸来告诉自己要放松。

等待自由滑成绩的时候，hanyu从没像这次一样如此在乎自己的分数，终于他有机会去染指全日本冠军的机会。汗水如雨般滴落，他甚至无暇去用pooh桑的抽纸巾，真到他听到第一，还是有些觉得不可思议的扬起头。

只是他这时还没觉察到，有些人开始不高兴了。


	13. Chapter 13

“嘿，听说了吗？yuzuru那个家伙获得全日本的冠军，要去四大洲和世锦赛。” Fernandez偶然听俱乐部的其他选手小声议论着，意料之中的事情，他知道hanyu付出的努力。Orser教练也认为hanyu这样的选手正默默改变着俱乐部的气氛，所有人都在相互竞争中更快速的上升。他就像是个催化剂，猛烈而刺激。看过hanyu训练的人，都无法忘记他带来的那种压迫感，Fernandez也是其中之一，但更多的是，其他方面让他无法释怀。

当Fernandez打开公寓的大门，听见客厅里传出熟悉的哼唱声，那是cortney的声音。

“javi，你回来了？” cortney在房间中，穿着他的卫衣，紧身的长裤勾勒出她姣好的身材，弯着腰帮他整理有些凌乱的房间。

Cortney，这个带着甜蜜笑容的女孩，从相遇的那天起，和她在一起，自然而然的发展成男女朋友。舒服惬意，这份安定感让漂泊异乡的自己找到属于家的感觉。甚至曾有过短短的一霎那，他觉得这就是自己找寻一生的人，然后结婚生子，回到西班牙，继续推广花滑事业。但前提是，没有hanyu yuzuru的出现。不知道从什么时候开始，这个人就突然出现在他本来计划好的人生规划中，他觉得自己走在人生的十字路口处，他分不清对yuzu到底抱有怎样的情感，这比新的四周跳难多了。

“怎么了？javi”发现有些愣神的Fernandez，Cortney走上前去，环住他的脖子，轻吻他的嘴角。

“马上要欧锦赛了，可能有些疲惫。” Fernandez心不在焉的回应着，Cortney的吻让他莫名的想起在仙台冰场的那个吻，不，准确的说，只是嘴间的掠过。如同初尝大麻的感受，让Fernandez沉迷其中。

“亲爱的，可以教我做日式料理吗？” Fernandez在沙发上搂着Cortney，亲吻她的发际。

“我想你，javi.” Cortney摸索着用手撩骚Fernandez，自己喜欢日食的习惯，他还记得。几个星期不见，Cortney渴望着情人间亲密的接触。这种身体的触碰，总让她觉得这一刻这个男人是属于自己的。她用舌尖在Fernandez的口腔中挑逗，手指慢慢爬上Fernandez的后颈，有意无意的爱抚，两个人在沙发上开始了耳鬓厮磨。熟悉的情欲涌上体内，叫嚣着喷涌而出，Fernandez从不拒绝这种男女爱的本能，可今天却如同太过甜腻的奶油，含在嘴里无比油腻，甚至有些作呕，他用手轻推着压在他上方的Cortney。

“对不起，Cortney，今天不行。我马上就要开始比赛了。” Fernandez无法直视Cortney充满欲望的双眼，把头转向了一边。第一次这样，房间里静的只有Cortney微喘的声音。

“没关系。”Cortney拼命着冷静自己，自己也是花滑选手，知道整个赛季都需要保持极佳的身体状态。她贴心的用手揽过Fernandez的肩头，让他侧卧在自己的大腿上，如同母亲一般有节奏的拍着他的腰侧。电视里放着搞笑的肥皂剧，但两个人都没有笑出声来，各自沉默了许久。

看着睡在自己臂膀里的Cortney，会下意识的抓紧自己的衣襟，把头更近的贴向自己。鼻间传来女孩子喜欢的润肤霜的味道，可他的思绪却飘向了远方，飘向了仙台，飘向了那个只有潘婷洗发水味道的男孩。

对一个男孩子产生异样的情愫，Fernandez并不觉得奇怪。毕竟在他的爱情观里，只有爱情，没有性别。只是他还搞不清楚，这份情愫中到底是家人的情分多一些还是爱情的情分多一些。Cortney无意识的喊了声，javi。让Fernandez无法丢弃怀里的女孩。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章不涉及任何一位选手，纯属虚构！！！！

手里拿着早稻田大学的录取通知书，hanyu释然的看着上面的每一个字。这一年来付出的努力等到了应有的回报，拥有众多花滑选手的中京大早就向他投出过橄榄枝，但倔强的hanyu毅然的回绝。他性格中把自己逼到极限，却还想看自己还能做多少的性子，不仅体现在滑冰上，其他事情他也想看自己的极限到底到哪里。

没多久，新闻里就报道了这件事，hanyu很讨厌这种因为他开始有了名气而蜂拥而至的讨好者。但碍于日本人特有的礼貌，他还要学会忍受这些。这种情况在他夺得全日第一个冠军后，变本加厉。即使过了几年时间，他现在已经开始学习处理媒体关系的书籍，少了刚升组时有些露骨的目标宣言，知道了要如何委婉谨慎的表达，但私下里，他还是极其讨厌这种方式。各种信件如同雪花般寄到仙台冰场，hanyu不得不抽出一天或者两天时间只干看信这一件事，然后回信。信里有看了他的表演深受感动的灾民，有也要努力训练的后辈，有让他保重身体的粉丝。在hanyu觉得自己是一个人孤独在冰上战斗的时候，这些信件总是能慰藉自己的内心。直到有封没有署名的白色信封出现，上边的内容让hanyu的脸色突变，随后把信直接送进了碎纸机中。

GPF在编排赛后答谢表演的时候，hanyu因为肠道疾病退出了表演。直到今天，他时而感到身体异常的疲惫，从升入成年组后，没有一个赛季他是这样的忙碌，一场又一场的比赛，每场都是硬仗。但他知道，这是成功选手都要经历的阶段，只有不断的参赛，选手才能保持一个良好的裁判缘，不然状态只能越来越差。尽管身体叫嚣着要休息，但hanyu不想放弃。

四大洲比赛，总有些鸡肋的存在感。很多选手更愿意把最好的状态留在世锦赛或者奥运会，但本土作战的日本选手，还是用最强的阵容出战。大家都觉得他和Takahashi这样的双保险，男单冠军如探囊取物一般容易。这是hanyu作为全日冠军出战的第一个国际赛事，他感到背后总有无数双眼睛紧盯着他，都有些毛骨悚然袭上心头。心不在焉的进行赛前练习，来匆匆去匆匆，一副情绪低落的神态。短节目把3LZ空成了1LZ，走下冰场的时候，他就知道根本不是什么技术问题，不是什么身体问题，情绪才是罪魁祸首。报成绩的时候，竟然排在了短节目的第一位，，hanyu先是一愣，然后开心的不能自已的大笑起来。这种短暂的愉悦，让他打趣的跟Orser教练说：“带上pooh桑，这是你的工作。” Orser教练无奈的看着一眼场馆的顶棚，一副这熊孩子是在逗我吧的表情，认命的拿上了他最重要的pooh桑。

Takahashi第四，Mura第八，这样的成绩大家恐怕都没有想到，一切开始变得不确定起来。酒店旁边聚集了大量的日本冰迷，从他们三个人走下大巴车的一霎那，充斥着各种尖利的叫喊声，震得hanyu耳膜都有些发疼，有些人的手臂穿过警戒线，开始抻拽他。Orser教练走在他的身侧，帮他挥掉这些干扰，急速带着他走进了酒店。

“这些人太疯狂了，不知道选手赛前不能被打扰吗？” 经验老到的Orser教练对这样的场面也有些吃惊。

“他们只是太想见到自己喜欢的选手吧。”hanyu站在电梯的角落里。也许明天情况会好一些吧，他心里安慰自己。可第二天一早醒来，hanyu拉开房间的窗帘，楼下竟还有一批人早早的聚集在那里，他涮的马上关上了窗帘。他打开房间所有的电灯，才感觉不到昏暗的房间带给他的惊悚感。

在酒店的餐厅中，hanyu强迫自己吃些东西，不然比赛无法进行。当他带着行李箱和Orser教练一起出现在酒店门口时，一个年轻的女孩子挤过警戒线，踏着小碎步冲到他的面前。  
“你根本不配获得全日本的冠军，真正的冠军只有dai酱，滚回仙台去，滚回灾区去”年轻女子特有的高音调，如利刃般迅猛干脆的刺入他的大脑。hanyu木讷的呆在原地，根本来不及反应就被一把推到玻璃门上，眉角被剧烈的撞击磕碰出一个口子，鲜血涌了出来。

所有的人都被这个意外惊住了，直到看到血迹，酒店的保安才上前制止这个女孩，并拿起电话打算报警。

“先生，别”hanyu用手按住眉头，另一只手拦住了保安。额头的疼痛根本无法跟听到那句话的痛感相提并论。那姑娘也是一脸茫然的看着hanyu，她根本没有想到，会出现这样的结果。

“让您失望了，抱歉。”尽管这个女孩子看上去比自己年轻，但hanyu还是用了敬语，并鞠了躬。女孩子有些无所适从，自己只是凭着自己对其他选手的满腔热血才做出这样的事情。

“对不起。”她嘤嘤的回应着，然后跑开了。

“还好吧？”虽然Orser教练听不懂他们之间到底在说什么，但他看到了hanyu还在出血的伤口。把他带到大厅里，用绷带简单的处理一下。

“走吧。”不论遇到多大的问题，现在比赛才是第一位的事情，有的时候，Orser都觉得自己有些冷血。比赛中，hanyu满脑子都是那个女孩子的话，如同梦游一般的完成了自由滑。在等分区，Orser教练没有过多的说些什么，出了这种事情，能有这样的表现，他很满意。

赛后，有些记者注意到hanyu上额的OK邦，有好事者问起这个问题，但他淡淡的用一句不小心应付过去。

Hanyu一个人坐在房间的角落，落寞而无助，眼神空洞有些可怕。下午的事情由美大概听教练说了一下，走上前去，用身体紧紧的抱住自己的儿子。母亲的体温，让hanyu觉得不再是彻骨的寒冷，把脸埋进妈妈的胸前，贪婪的汲取这份温暖。有些人不喜欢自己，anti自己，这些hanyu都有耳闻，但现实生活中却从没遇到过，这么直面的厌恶感。

“为什么要那么说？冰场里也写信这样说我。”那封充满咒骂的信件，还有今天这件事对他的冲击力，让他怎么也想不通。hanyu坚信通过自己的表演给人带来希望的滑冰理念，在这些丑恶的事情面前，有些动摇了。

“yuzu,在意别人，你就输了。只有变得更强，才能让所有人都信服。”妈妈轻柔的回应道。看着儿子疲惫的睡脸，由美退出了房间，拿起了手中的电话，拨通家里的号码。

“saya，我是妈妈，有个事情麻烦你，以后寄到冰场里给yuzu的信，必须通过你的拆封才能交给yuzu.那些不好的东西，我不想让他看到。”每一个保护自己孩子的母亲，都会像狮子一样战斗着。


	15. Chapter 15

离开令hanyu窒息的大阪，他萌发了马上离开日本的奇怪念头，回到那个充满温暖和爱的俱乐部。一下飞机，多伦多零下十几度的寒风迎面吹来，即使裹紧了羽绒服，冷风还是肆意的钻进他的身体，hanyu忍不住的干咳了几声，习惯性的带上了口罩。

Fernandez匆忙的走进俱乐部的大门，又迟到了几分钟。反正Orser教练应该没也到，估计没人能发现。有些人回国参加国内的比赛，冰场上只有零零散散的几个人在做着准备运动。一个穿黑色紧身衣的身影在冰场的尽头，hanyu这么早回到加拿大，Fernandez着实有些意外，这不是那个时常想家hanyu的风格。

“嗨，yuzu.” Fernandez冲上前去，很自然的抚摸他的头顶，Hanyu却下意识的躲开了他的手，Fernandez的手怔怔的停留在半空中。

“javi,我。”hanyu只是出于防御的本能，并不是他心里所想的。看着悬在半空中Fernandez的手，他心里也很难受。hanyu有些戒备的眼神，Fernandez突然发现有些东西在悄然发生变化。

“发生了什么？” Fernandez留在hanyu的身旁，但又跟他保持半米的距离。

“没什么，有些不开心的事情。不好意思，看到你在电视上的应援，没有拿同样颜色的牌子回来。”对于无法回应家人和朋友的期待，他总是格外的内疚。

“别在意，这次欧锦赛上有人送了米老鼠的纸巾盒给我，你的pooh桑在俱乐部里不是一个人了，我希望你也能觉得自己不是一个人。” Fernandez试着用手搂着hanyu的腰际，他不想成为被hanyu拒绝的人。许是聊到安定的pooh桑，hanyu的身体没有刚才那么僵硬。刚结束一场比赛，Orser教练并没有给他俩安排高强度的训练，一些简单的课目帮他们的身体进行恢复，但Orser教练还是明显感觉到hanyu的状态不好。结果第二天就接到他感冒无法训练的电话。

Fernandez打去电话想去看看hanyu,但hanyu不想把感冒也传染给他，毕竟很快世锦赛就要开始了，并保证自己会很快回到冰场上，结果这个保证，一个星期以后才兑现。  
可重新上冰的第一天，hanyu就觉得出问题了，他不仅没有办法完成好4S,连最擅长的3A都做的很费劲，左膝不时传来刺骨的疼痛，比之前任何一次都要疼，到最后，他都无法正常的离开冰场，Fernandez搀扶着他坐在冰场外的凳子上。

“你就是这样保证的？是很快，但完全不能训练。” Fernandez提高声调，严肃对hanyu喊着。他觉得hanyu就是带着一副自虐的心情来进行今天的训练，这根本就是在赌气。习惯了Fernandez的温柔，那个只会放慢语速跟自己说话的人，此刻正在对自己发脾气。

“我自己的身体，我清楚，我能练。”说着hanyu就要一瘸一拐的走上冰面去。Fernandez早就听其他人说过hanyu是个刻苦的选手，这已经不是刻苦能解释的状况了。

“教练，教练。”既然现在这头犟驴谁的话也听不进去，那就让Orser教练直接结束他的训练。Orser教练过来按压了hanyu的腿部，他努力想忽略痛处，但身体还是更快的表达了他的实际情况。

“javier,回到冰场上去，这里交给我。” Orser教练可不想一个学生出问题，另一个也闹状况。

“如果你想听我的建议，去医院做个详细的检查，情况并不好。”对于伤病，Orser教练秉承的是有问题，马上解决的态度。Hanyu若有所思的抚上自己的左膝，这次也许真的出大事了。  
在家里和理疗师那些治疗，无法彻底缓解问题，有的时候，他都无法完成下楼梯这么一个简单的动作，需要一步一步的蹭下台阶。

从没有来过加拿大的医院，和妈妈一起走进医院大楼的时候，hanyu觉得自己好像要去拿一份重要的通知书，一份根本不知道结果是什么的通知书。攥着检查申请单，拒绝了母亲的陪同，安静的跟着护士走进MRI的检查室，看着机器扫描过自己的膝盖。无论结果怎样，有一点hanyu能做到的，就是开始像个男人一样独立承担后果和责任，他不想再做那个还是会偶尔躲在妈妈护翼下的男孩子。这么想着，等待结果的时间也就不那么难熬。

“肌腱没有断裂，很幸运啊，但已经是jumper’s knee三期了，好好休养还是没有问题。”医生耐心的跟hanyu和她妈妈解释着。

“如果，我想参加花样滑冰的比赛呢，马上要开始的伦敦世锦赛。” Hanyu虽然不能马上理解那些医学术语，但他想知道结果。

“你疯了吗？这根本不可能。”医生不解的看着hanyu.

“麻烦您开一些运动员可以用的止痛药给我，谢谢！还有我有哮喘。”任性，固执，这些曾经让hanyu集中于滑冰上的优点，由美现在想让它们消失。

客厅的桌子上摆着医生开具的止痛药，止痛药对于由美来说，已经是如同感冒药一样的普通存在，记不到什么时候开始这种东西就出现在儿子的背包里。Hanyu坐在沙发上，还在用IPAD看之前的训练录像，厨房里传来水壶沸腾的声音，尖利凄然。

直到赛前最后一周，hanyu才恢复上冰训练，但结果可想而知，他没有办法做好。在一次跌倒后，他自嘲的苦笑着。Fernandez想过去，但他知道自尊心极强的hanyu，会狠狠推开自己。

有了上次大阪的经历，在世锦赛时，俱乐部的人对于hanyu采取了必要的保护，Ghislain Briand几乎贴身保护他，hanyu也不再一个人出现赛场里，来看场地也只是在顶层出现了几分钟，任何一个想要靠近他的人，Ghislain都会警惕着。

赛前的6分钟热身，hanyu做完一个跳跃，膝盖就叫嚣着它的痛苦，药物根本无法缓解。但从踏上这块冰场，他就已经没有退路了。上场前，比以往更深的耸肩，Orser教练用坚定的目光告诉他，他可以做的很好，用自己的双手紧紧握住hanyu的手。Orser教练知道如果教练开始动摇了，那学生根本没有上场就已经输了。Hanyu用更重的力道拍打挡板墙，希望给自己力量，然后带着有些赴死般的心情滑到场中央。

第一个四周跳还在空中，hanyu就知道失败了，重重的砸向冰面，撞到挡板墙才停下来，他都可以看清第一排观众惊愕的表情。而最后一个连跳，因为身体过于前倾双手扶冰，没有办法连上3T.他脸色惨白的做完了ending pose，终于结束了。他只能用僵硬的苦笑来完成谢礼，失去自信，充满歉意的鞠躬感谢。下场时他撸起袖子，面对拿着刀套迎接自己的Orser教练，没有办法说出一个单词。双手紧握着刀套，低垂着脑袋，直到Orser教练递上日本队队服。赛场里的大屏幕回放着慢镜头，hanyu根本不想再看一眼，只想速速给个了断，结束了这难捱的等待。听到女播音者马上要报出自己成绩的时候，他紧张到通过咽口水来缓解，摇头的动作连Orser教练都没有察觉到，只是一直低着头，看向地面，听懂英文的分数原来也是一种折磨。尽管还是用日语说了感谢，带着不能原谅自己的笑容。Hanyu觉得根本没有脸面去面对所有应援他的冰迷，一种屈辱感让他把双臂挡在了头顶前。

媒体采访区，大批的日本记者等在那儿，hanyu没有心情去应付他们，但必须得去。尖酸刻薄的提问，让他无法回应，只能独自一个人捉襟见肘的说，等自由滑结束后会给大家一个说明。等最后一个记者离开后，hanyu觉得自己的膝盖已经麻木的不能走路。这是关系明年奥运会参赛名额的世锦赛，懊恼，悔恨，自责，这些情感一股脑的涌入hanyu的心里。很久没有在人前落泪的hanyu，泪水夺眶而出，卸下强势的面具，这一刻才表现出19岁该有的孩子般的委屈。

走回更衣室的通道里，红着鼻头的他跟上前安慰自己的记者和选手，点头示意。一旁的Ghislain像对待自己的孩子一样为他拭去眼角的泪滴，平时不苟言笑的Ghislain会这样温情的对待自己，一股暖流沁入心底，破涕而笑，露出今天难得的会心一笑。

更衣室，是只有运动员才能进出的地方。比赛结束后，大家都离开了，房间里一丝生气都没有的寂静。Hanyu一个人坐在长凳上，膝盖已经仿佛不是自己的一样。之前的情绪还没有平复，眼眶间泛着红色，鼻息间还在抽吸，这样一个私密的空间让自己发泄满溢的情感。房间开启的声音，让他不禁抬起头。

hanyu一双噙着泪花的凤眼，好像满心的话语却无处诉说，之前跟自己犯倔的样子荡然无存，褪去往日的凶狠目光，只流露出迷路孩子一样的眼神，连呼吸都格外凝重。之前见过闹情绪的话唠hanyu，Fernandez希望hanyu这次也能说出来，但对视了几分钟，hanyu微微张开嘴角，但最终咬了咬惨白的嘴唇，一语不发。Fernandez再也看不下去，他太清楚hanyu付出了多少努力，现在这一切都不是他单薄的臂膀应该承受的，这根本就是落井下石。

“yuzu，如果有什么想跟我说的，告诉我，哪怕是日语的也没关系。” Fernandez坐在他的身边，揽过他肩膀，Hanyu柔软的发丝贴在自己的脖颈处，怀里的脑袋摇了摇头。Fernandez强硬的扳过他的脸庞，梦里无数次出现的双眸，此刻带着哭泣后的余韵，怜爱之心油然而生，探上前去，吻上了带着泪珠的眼帘。一个突然伸过来的身影，一个莫名的吻，Hanyu却不害怕，因为这是Fernandez发自内心的表达。持续不到30秒的吻，快的Fernandez觉得这就是本能的想做而已,惴惴不安的望向hanyu.彼此都清楚，再亲密的兄弟也不会做出这样的事情，也许下一刻Hanyu会一巴掌拍过来。除了最初一刹那的愣神，hanyu还是心安的依靠在他身侧，这份安定感是hanyu一直梦寐以求的，两个人用彼此的体温温暖着对方。

通道里，捧着冰鞋的妈妈焦急的望向这边，看见儿子和Fernandez出现在视线中，才略微松了口气。

“如果情况还是不好，就。。。。”在大巴车上，由美踌躇了很久，不再是那个不断鞭策儿子的母亲，她现在只剩下担心。

“不，我是全日本的冠军，如果我选择了退出，就根本不配拥有这个称号。”不时闪过的路灯灯光，衬得他的脸色愈加苍白。

带着对名额争取的责任心，自由滑开场前，hanyu听从了队医的建议，打了封闭。已经这样了，不会再坏了，hanyu这样暗示自己，以至于听到神曲，身体也随着动作一起摇摆起来。在场中央等待音乐响起时，hanyu深吸了口气，额头上的汗渍清晰可见。4S降组，3F错刃，每个跳跃都完成的战战兢兢，GOE的加分几乎可以忽略不计。但还是抗下了比赛，hanyu在完成所有动作后，仰天大叫了一声，彻底跪倒在冰面上。好一阵子才站了起来，感谢自己的右脚踝和左膝盖。喧嚣的赛场内，还是清楚的听见了hanyu那一声中气十足的谢谢。

Orser教练，wilson,评论席上的tracy，每个人都为自己鼓掌。他滑到出口处，难以置信的拥抱等待他的教练和wilson，撒娇般嘤嘤的说道：“我太紧张了。”

“做的很好，接下来我去陪javier。” Orser教练只简单的交代了句，就离开了。对了，还有Fernandez的出场，尽管膝盖的伤势需要治疗，但他还是坚持到Fernandez结束才让队医治疗了一下。既然不能在场边亲自支援，hanyu也想让Fernandez知道，他与他同在。


	16. Chapter 16

第四名，已经是hanyu能做到的最好。好歹保住了明年索契日本的三个参赛名额，如释重负的含义，hanyu是充分体会到了。但随即，Fernandez第一次站上世锦赛领奖台的消息，他由衷的为Fernandez高兴。如果之前他们是拥有良好竞争关系的同门师兄弟，那发生了更衣室的一幕之后，那个莫名的吻猛烈冲击着hanyu的情感世界，但他沉迷于Fernandez给予的家人般的温暖中。浓郁的家庭归属感，让hanyu对于伴侣的选择，让自己感受到家人般的感受，是第一位。可爱乖巧却如同母亲一般照顾自己的女孩子，曾是他幻想的本命，他也一直期盼着这样的人会像自己的父母一样，在命定的时刻出现。如今，有个并不乖巧可人的人，却用他的一举一动慢慢的潜入他生活的方方面面。这道选择题，让擅长理工科的hanyu得不出答案。自由滑的小奖牌的颁奖仪式，hanyu甚至想用膝伤回避掉，他还没做好面对Fernandez的准备。但最后他还是去了，躲避不是他的作风，即使是死亡，他也是会迎头而上的人。

Fernandez只穿了一件简单的白T恤，外加一件西班牙的队服，休闲的好像就是来逛街的。看见他出现，继续傻笑着大声跟自己打着招呼。

“还好吗？”一句最平常不过的问候，让hanyu不知道回答什么，是问他的膝盖还是问那个吻。

“膝盖没事吧？” Fernandez以为hanyu没有听懂，加上了主语。

“嗯，还是很疼，不过最难熬的已经过去了。”现在即使没有大强度的负荷，但隐隐作痛的膝盖还是很不舒服。

“要回日本进行治疗吗？” Fernandez也知道也许伤情并不像外界说的那么简单。

“Orser教练建议我在加拿大治疗，但我还没有想好。”尽管hanyu下决心像男人般有担当，但心里还是有丝许对独自面对结论的恐惧。这时，赛事工作人员开始跟获奖的选手讲解稍后需要注意的流程。Hanyu为了遮蔽害怕Fernandez提及那件事的内心，掩饰着随音乐轻摆起身体，这种自己喜欢的方式才能让自己轻松下来。

带着小小的奖牌，走回到Fernandez的身边，不知从何时开始，hanyu总是第一时间回到Fernandez的身边，而Fernandez也会在一群人中准确的找到自己，默契习惯真是可恶的存在。Fernandez判若无人的突然拽过自己脖子上的小奖牌，顺势就要挂在自己脖子上。这种随时都能闹做一团的性格，能让他放松，但此刻却给自己慌乱的心带来几丝烦躁，是不是昨天也是一种随意的玩闹。有些气急的一把抓回自己的奖牌。Fernandez看着有点生气的hanyu,也就没再逗他，在一旁老实的等着叫自己的名字。小奖牌的记者发布会上，hanyu摘下自己的奖牌，若有所思的支着腮帮子。这种猜来猜去的游戏，从仙台一直猜到了现在，他受够了。

“一起回去吗？”简单的仪式结束后，hanyu拉住打算离开的Fernandez。两个人从赛场的后门一起离开。除了多伦多这个城市，hanyu没有去过其他一个加拿大城市。伦敦，一个小城市，有些泛黑的路面，街道上几乎很少见到车水马龙的现象，时间都走慢了许多。冬季的伦敦，没有人想长时间呆在室外。Hanyu双手插进羽绒服里，脚尖踢着马路上的小石子，步伐也缓慢了些。两个人彼此沉默着，都在等对方先开口。

“你怎么看？你知道的，更衣室。”一团白雾从hanyu姣好的嘴唇中吐出，也带出了心中的疑惑，两人不禁停止了脚步。

“yuzu,你知道你是特别的。”半晌，Fernandez却不敢直视hanyu.

“特别的？”hanyu不确认自己是不是听懂了这个单词。

“你有天赋，又努力，连David也说你有着极佳的身体条件，做起鲍步，惊艳至极。” Fernandez不知道这样够不够特别的含义。

“特别到，需要你的一个吻来安慰我？”hanyu对于那些赞美他的词语，再熟悉不过了，如果Fernandez也这样认为，那那个吻就根本什么也不是，那些胡思乱想就根本没有任何意义。

“那是。。。。” Fernandez半天也没有继续说下去，难耐的憋红了面庞。

“别对我说，是什么热情的西班牙人的礼仪。”hanyu讨厌拖泥带水的拖延。

“听着，yuzu,在你之前，我生命中从没有想过会有你这样的人出现，你是个意外，意外到我现在也没有办法给你答案。” Fernandez知道hanyu想要什么，但现在自己无法给予。

“我们维持现在这样好不好？像家人一样，等我们彼此都想清楚，再给对方一个答案。” Fernandez继续道，天空中突然刮起一阵寒风，吹得路边光秃的树枝摇曳起来，更显得几分狰狞。 

“如果你想这样，好的，就这样吧。”冷风吹红了hanyu的鼻头，插进口袋的双手加紧了身体，可Fernandez却觉得他似哭过了一番。

“太晚了，我们回酒店吧。” 不管怎样，Fernandez不想让hanyu的身体再雪上加霜了。

坐在出租车前排的Fernandez，通过后视镜，看着hanyu把胳膊撑在车窗边，不知道在思索着什么，望向窗外。

“yuzuru hanyu，因伤退出了本次世锦赛的答谢表演。”转天一早，Fernandez就听到赛会工作人员的通知，本是情理之中的事情。结束了白天的彩排，Fernandez找到了Orser教练，想了解一下hanyu的后续治疗事宜。

“yuzuru?他坐今天早上最早的航班回日本了。” Fernandez完全呆愣在那里，Orser教练剩下的话一句也没进到他的脑子中，他唯一接受的信息就是hanyu走了，而且是在完全没有通知自己的前提下。

坐在返航的航班中，狭小的座位让他的膝盖感觉到很难受。昨晚一直到凌晨4点多，hanyu才抵不住身体的要求，小睡一下，但其实只是2,3个小时。止痛药的药效让他有些昏昏欲睡，可时而小针扎一般的疼痛，让他又无法安然入睡。Fernandez的答案让他疑惑又有些气恼，赌气般跟桥本会长要求回日本治疗，第一时间跑回了日本。但现在想来，Fernandez没有错，而hanyu也只是想确认一个肯定的回答，来安抚他心中缺失的安全感。


	17. Chapter 17

日本的检查结果跟加拿大的检查结论基本一致，真是一个很幸运的结果。碍于身体的原因，之后的活动hanyu都不用参加，可以安安静静的修养一段时间。好久没有这样平静的生活了，hanyu在心里默默的感慨。每天睡到自然醒，没有训练，懒洋洋的起床，没有功课，可以去亲戚家打一天的游戏，比如现在。

“yuzuru哥哥,你怎么又输了？”家里的小侄子奶声奶气的问着。

“大概是yuzu哥哥太累了，哥哥也还是小孩子。”hanyu歪着脑袋，也奶声奶气的回答道，放下手里的游戏手柄。曾经也有个人，与他一起在多伦多的公寓一起打游戏，回到仙台hanyu曾经想发邮件给Fernandez，但面对空白的边框，闪动的光标，根本无从下笔。

“yuzu,该睡觉了，明天还要去医院呢。”房间外传来奶奶催促的声音。

“知道了，奶奶，您也早点休息。”

这家正骨院从hanyu小学的时候就开始光顾，很多医护人员看到他进来，都笑着跟他打招呼，把他直接带到院长的办公室。房间里的院长菊次先生一早就推掉其他的看诊，只等他来，  
Hanyu熟悉的爬上诊疗台。

“膝盖这里还是有炎症啊。”菊次先生已经尽量放缓手中的动作，但hanyu还是抓紧了床头的床单，把脸深埋于枕间。一个小时的治疗结束，菊次先生惯性的把病例放进专属hanyu的抽屉中。

“yuzu的抽屉已经这么满？刚来的时候，你还是瘦瘦小小的，现在已经飞到世界的舞台上去了。” 菊次先生有些惆怅的说着。Hanyu抬头看着菊次先生，小时候那个经常鼓励自己的院长爷爷，如今也已经是满头白发。办公室上还摆放着自己获得世青赛冠军时，把奖牌带在院长爷爷脖子上的照片。那时的自己，蘑菇头，嘿嘿的傻笑，却没有烦恼。

“那个时候，你还说要带我去奥运赛场呢。” 菊次先生看着hanyu盯着桌子上的照片，开着玩笑。

“如果，这个约定还有效呢，您还愿意吗？” hanyu突然冒出了一句。

“当然，只要能帮助到yuzu的事情，我都会第一时间去做，你是我看着长大的小孩。” 菊次先生像小的时候一样，拍着hanyu的手背，一脸笑意的应答到。

离开医院的大门，走在熟悉的回家路，不时的有熟识的邻居和自己寒暄，祝贺自己。看着这些人，一个念头印入hanyu的脑海，如果自己等不到那份答案，那就将这份无法得到的爱给予那些需要的人，那些帮助自己的人。抬头看见枝头上含苞待放的樱花花蕾，脚下的步伐也不再迟缓。走进家门，房间里放着一首他不熟悉的年代有些久远的日本歌，妈妈正在整理房间。

“我回来了。”hanyu在玄关处换上了拖鞋。

“回来了，治疗还顺利吗？”妈妈的声音从卧室里传了出来。

“嗯，情况好了很多，膝盖不怎么疼了。妈妈，这是什么歌啊？”hanyu有些好奇的问道。

“这个啊，藤井郁弥先生的true love,跟你一样大的歌曲呢。”由美从房间走了出来，手里拿着要清洗的衣物。

“啊？”hanyu很少听这种平成初年的歌曲，一个男人轻缓的声音，随着吉他的伴奏，娓娓道来。

“那个时候啊，帅气的木村啊，真是迷死人，你爸爸还吃了好多子虚乌有的酸醋，只可惜你还在妈妈肚子里。”说起18年前的事情，那种少妇迷恋荧屏帅哥的光彩又爬上由美的眼睛。

“对了，家里还有爱情白皮书的影碟呢。好像在抽屉里，哪天拿出来再看看，回忆啊。”由美消失在卫生间，把衣服放进洗衣机里。房间里循环放着这首歌，hanyu蹲下身，从放满自己比赛录像的抽屉角落里翻到这套影碟，上面落满了灰尘，模糊间三男二女在学校的资料室门口合影，每个人带着不同的表情。花了一整晚的时间，hanyu看完整个电视剧，典型的90年代日式电视剧的风格，一个关于青春，关于初恋，关于等待的故事。

“荒川前辈，我是yuzuru,听说今年的AOI表演里，藤井郁弥先生会助演？”第二天一醒来，hanyu就拨通了荒川前辈的电话。

“是的，已经决定了，有什么事？yuzu.”荒川也正想问一下hanyu,关于表演节目准备的怎样。

“能帮忙跟藤井先生沟通一下吗？我想滑他的true love。” 他把这首歌放在自己的itouch,这歌唱进hanyu的内心，这个故事也走进了hanyu的心里。他的青春，他的初恋，他的等待。

结束了世锦赛, Fernandez回到了西班牙的家中，那个冷冽的伦敦之夜，他无法忘记。Hanyu炙热而期待的眼神，随着自己的话语黯然冷淡下来。如果自己能说的再婉转些，也许伤害会小些，但如果说一点儿都没有暧昧，那他就不会那样对hanyu。只是自己现在已经有了cortney,他谁也不想伤害，这是他最想疼爱的两个人，但现在好像已经伤害了他们。

“javi，什么时候把cortney带回家吧，她在加拿大照顾你，我们很放心。”母亲有些困惑看向抓着头发的Fernandez，这次回来，没怎么听他说起cortney，以为他们两个人闹了别扭。好几天了，他也是兴致不高的呆在家里，连朋友一起出去玩的电话也拒绝了，总是一个人面对着电脑里的收件箱，妈妈不知道到底发生了什么，但她知道自己的儿子不开心。

“过段时间再说吧。” Fernandez有些心不在焉的答道,眼睛望向东边的方向，好像那边有着什么。

“等索契奥运会结束，你们就结婚吧。” 母亲的话，如一颗大石沉入Fernandez的心际。和cortney稳定的感情，让几乎所有人都觉得结婚是顺理成章的事情，在西班牙22岁并不是什么早婚的年龄。如果，如果没有hanyu的出现，也许就会如母亲所期盼的那样走入人生的另一个阶段。但现在他犹豫了，后悔了，cortney是个好女孩，Fernandez不知道如何解决这个顺理成章。


	18. Chapter 18

休赛期忙碌的商演活动，在樱花盛开的季节开始了。这是日本最美丽的花期，街道上随处可见依偎在一起的情侣，漫步在飞舞着的花瓣中，象征幸福的粉红色铺满了整条街。开始慢慢恢复上冰训练的hanyu,带上了护膝绷带，从最简单的滑行训练开始，一点点找回熟悉的感觉。回到家里，也会间歇性给Fernandez发邮件，聊聊今天恢复到什么样子，哪里的樱花开了，马上就要开始的商演。就像他去伦敦之前一样，表现的还像是熟络的好朋友，他讨厌给别人压力，给别人带来麻烦。

进入大学的校门，选修了自己一直想学习的心理学，学习控制情绪，为了比赛，也为了Fernandez。空闲下来，他更愿意跟吉田师傅一起探讨磨刀的技术，有事情做就不会想些其他的，大概这就是Orser教练和Johnny所说的生活经历，不论是好的还是坏的。

在AOI的商演中，藤井先生用青春的光辉来介绍自己。他也洋溢着年轻的情感表达自己，那个充满自信，富有情感的hanyu让所有人沉醉，他是冰场上最亮眼的明星。冰迷用狂热的尖叫，如潮般的掌声回报自己，这让hanyu觉得自己做的是有意义的。虽然不是所有的人都喜欢自己，但现在hanyu要做的是让那些喜欢自己的人，为自己感动。

作为全世界花样滑冰商业化程度最高的日本，每年都会邀请大量的国外优秀选手来参加。其实这对提高日本的花样滑冰水平还是很有益处的，hanyu还记得小的时候，Lambiel选手在仙台的商演中，还指导过自己的旋转。如今自己也成为其中的一员，而那些国外的选手中必然有着Fernandez。在FOI会场的后台，hanyu见到了阔别已久的Fernandez，有些消瘦，脸上还带着些清渣，也许是才下飞机的缘故，倦怠的窝在椅子上。

“好久不见，javi.”hanyu试着让自己跟以前一样，主动上前问候。

“真的好久没见了。”在多伦多的时候，如果hanyu离开俱乐部参赛或者回日本，那也会很快就回到加拿大，这是他们第一次分别几个月的时间没有见到彼此。

“听说Browning先生为你编排节目，看了网上的视频，很有趣的。”hanyu不知道除了滑冰，他跟Fernandez还能说些什么，太过关心的话语会出卖自己的心。

“恩，在加拿大的时候，把大家都逗乐了，你看了视频？” Fernandez听到这句，眼睛突然亮了起来，hanyu私下里还关注自己，这个讯息让他还有些困顿的大脑顿时清醒了。

“你还有nam,kurt, Orser教练，大家在一起，好羡慕你们啊，不过现在你也来日本了。”hanyu轻描淡写的说着。这时，房间外传来其他选手笑闹的声音，大家一窝蜂的冲进来，其实私下里没有了竞争，成绩，所有的花滑选手都跟个孩子似的瞎胡闹。一群人阻隔在hanyu和Fernandez之间，如同那道看不见的隔阂，不时的提醒着他们。

Fernandez节目的最后有一个撒水的环节，大家怂恿着hanyu去做这个恶人，因为他们是好兄弟，把他推到场地边，推搡着让他去拿水桶。Hanyu却一反常态的推开了那些人的手，直接拒绝了大家的玩笑。所有人都尴尬的站在一旁，这不是每次在商演上都玩疯了的hanyu，只有他自己内心说着，不想Fernandez受罪，而自己是那个施暴者。

表演结束后，电视台非得要营造出一团和气的气氛，让hanyu和Fernandez一起接受采访。已经学会在媒体面前收起自己野心的hanyu，已经学会圆滑的他，却害怕起来，害怕Fernandez的回答。果然，记者问起了Fernandez，如何看待hanyu。“yuzu啊，是我花滑生命中的一部分。”带着卷舌音的英语，发出轻柔的语调，Fernandez南欧人特有的柔情眼神，直视着自己。如果没有世锦赛的那晚，hanyu还会认为那是专属于他的目光，一点也没有改变的深情，hanyu想狠狠的告诫自己，别再沉迷其中，但Fernandez就有这样的能力让他欲罢不能。自己能成为他记忆中的一部分，让他铭刻于心，足矣。

再次打开俱乐部的大门，玻璃门开启的一瞬，hanyu就意识到14年的奋斗终于要有一个结果了，奥运赛季拉开了帷幕。关于自由滑，之前walion给他的邮件中也选择了几个题材，但hanyu想把自己这些年的人生感受充分告诉所有人。

“我想用罗密欧和朱丽叶的主题”hanyu跟walion就坐在俱乐部二层的休息区，手里转动着运动饮料瓶，看着泛起的层层波纹。

“2012赛季，你用过的题材？”在冰场上很忌讳这种炒冷饭的作风，除非是某种特殊的含义在里边，wilson不确定hanyu的想法，他还如此的年轻。

“嗯，我是因为这个才让世界认识了我，可以说，罗朱是我成年组比赛真正的开始，现在我想用它做一个四年的终结。”hanyu明白wilson的好意，解释道。有些选手会按部就班老老实实的遵从编舞者的选择，是听话的选手。有些选手充满了自己的意愿，会跟编舞者不停的讨论，甚至争论，然后一起得出想法。每个编舞者都渴望得到后者这样的选手，hanyu就是这样，更可贵的是之后他会极其认真的尊重编舞师的工作，不论多难都会执行到底。这让wilson觉得自己的作品被充分的接受和展示出来。

“好的，我会剪辑新的罗朱音乐给你，然后我们在一起讨论，好吗？yuzuru.”wilson合上自己的记录本，起身打算离开。却看见hanyu一副心事重重的样子，望向底下的冰场。也许少了教练这层严肃的外衣，hanyu更喜欢跟自己这位编舞师在一起，一起探讨节目，节目中技术动作以外的东西。这种精神上的交流，心灵的融汇，总让wilson看到更真实的hanyu.有的时候，他以为自己也更了解hanyu,了解他细腻的内心。这次再见到他，hanyu更成熟了，更理性了，却似刻意伪装出来的坚强。少了些自然的流露，更多的是我必须要这样的蜕变。这样的早熟，让人看到，觉得一份揪心的难受，格外的心痛。


	19. Chapter 19

确定了短节目和自由滑的曲目,hanyu在俱乐部里用忘我的热情和态度对待每次练习，跟walion讨论每一个细节和动作。尽管短节目选用和上赛季一样的巴黎散步道，但也跟jeff重新修改了节目中的一些细节和步伐编排，几乎在俱乐部里的每个人都能感受到他的干劲，Hanyu甚至找到了一种小学时仙台冰场重新开放时自己的心境。

Hanyu和Fernandez继续维系着Fernandez想要的家人般的关系，但Fernandez还是敏感的觉察到hanyu和自己亲密，却也努力控制着过度的亲近，如同实验室的容器一样，精确的掌控着这个尺度。这份隐忍和克制，也许hanyu作为一个日本人，这个日本民族的本性就是这样，这也是他这个南欧人永远学不会的本领。有的时候，看到他努力的想表现到最完美，然后筋疲力尽一个人离开俱乐部。也许只有他才有机会看到hanyu坚毅表象下，猫背的身影。

“关于明年GP比赛的选择，你有什么想法？javier.” 昨天Orser教练问了同样的问题给自己那个勤奋的日本学生。

“yuzuru,他选了哪几站？” Fernandez想确认hanyu的选择，然后在打算。

“yuzuru,他选了加拿大和法国。” Fernandez的回答，让Orser教练有些意外，他搞不懂Fernandez为什么要在意hanyu的答案。

“我不想跟他在同一站比赛，我现在的情况不太顺利。” Fernandez用冰刀在冰面上摩擦出不和谐的杂声。

“我会考虑你的建议。” Orser教练点头示意着。

关于GP站的选择，每个顶级选手都有自己的小算盘，最大合理化的保证自己可以进入最后的总决赛。现在没有人想跟Patrick Chan分在同一站，这意味着你必须120%的努力才能保证自己有足够的积分。这样破壶沉舟的勇气，不是谁都具备的。但hanyu却这样执拗的选择和Patrick Chan这个三冠王面对面较量，这是把一切都豁出去的想法。他不止一次的跟Fernandez说过，他对于参加奥运会的期待，还有一丝对金牌的野心。那时他的眼神中，只有奥运会，剩下什么也没有，企盼，渴望。对于比赛，胜负的在意，这点也是Fernandez永远也比不到hanyu的，也许就是他离最优秀选手的一步之遥。

正是懂得hanyu的这些，他才不想让他们之间的暧昧不清，干扰到hanyu.他的那些非人的努力，本应该得到最好的回报。可以让他独享Orser教练专心致志的教导，这对于hanyu来说大概能帮到他吧，这几个月，自己的状态起伏不定，新节目遇到了瓶颈，跳跃也不稳定。比起自己的糟糕，hanyu比自己更有希望去获得更好的成绩。

公布了新赛季的GP参赛名单，hanyu选择了加拿大和法国，Fernandez选择了俄罗斯和日本。Hanyu大惑不解的看着名单，他理解不了Fernandez，去年他们一起参加了芬兰杯，NHK，那些美好的经历让他迷恋，但现在是Fernandez却好像彻底抛弃了自己。

“我听Orser教练说，你是听了我的选站后，才做的决定。”hanyu的声音从俱乐部门口的角落里传出，Fernandez吓了一跳，他料想不到hanyu会在这里等着自己，Hanyu的训练一个小时前就结束了。

“是的”Fernandez从不否定自己做过的事情，抬头看着hanyu.

“为什么？”这个最简单的单词，许久才从hanyu的嘴里发出来，Fernandez能看到他紧攥着行李箱的把手，轻咬着下唇。

路边不时传来汽车过往的轰鸣声，还有俱乐部里其他学生一起离开时的聊天声，6月里多伦多有些炙热的天气，即使到了下午，阳光，各种声响都让hanyu觉得有些燥热，烦躁，一层薄汗渗出他的额头。

话到嘴边，却无此出口的Fernandez只能选择沉默，他了解hanyu穷担心的性格，敏感的心思，自己的那点小心思必然让hanyu觉得负担，他不想再让已经承担了太多的hanyu再额外承担他的这一份。

“既然没什么可说的，那就不要再说了。”等待了很久，也没有等来回应的hanyu，不假思索的丢下这句话，直接转身离开了。

负气的坐上回家的地铁中，这种可能失去某位家人的感受，从东日本大地震后就根深蒂固的驻扎于他的心中，尽管他表现的已经像忘记了这种感受，但现在的Fernandez，又触动了他心里最深处的伤害。心脏好似被一双有力的大手狠狠的挤压过的感觉，让他觉得窒息，如同哮喘发作前一样。第二天，他就做出了参加2013年芬兰杯的决定，没有Fernandez参加的芬兰杯。

“如果可以的话，Orser教练，我想让david带去我去参加芬兰杯。”训练结束后，hanyu和Orser教练坐在镜子前的长凳上，hanyu往袋子中填充冰块，好随后冰敷自己的膝盖。

“当然可以。”Orser教练回答道，最近真的很不对劲，Fernandez的状态很差劲，时好时坏。Hanyu一如既往的刻苦，却也出现了急躁的情绪，连一向稳定的3A也出现状况，已经熟悉了一个赛季的短节目，也完成的不是很好。两个人在冰场上干着各自的事情，甚少交流，Orser教练不知道出了什么问题，但他可不想有什么事情耽误自己最优秀的两个学生。跟hanyu私交甚好的david也许能打开hanyu的心结。

再次回到熟悉的比赛场地，两个人的房间变成了一个人。Fernandez意图不明的想法，新的自由滑节目，任何一个事情都让hanyu觉得心神不宁。在短节目的时候，就出现失误，不停的如缺氧般深呼吸，david知道这是他紧张的信号。

“yuzuru，不用刻意的去想那些技术动作，记住你要表现的节目情节，想想罗密欧对朱丽叶的思念，进入角色里去。”对于技术动作，david不能给予更多的指导，但对于缓解紧张，他还是希望能更多的帮助hanyu.

“david,如果有个跟你很亲近的，好像家人一样的人，突然做出了一个不想和你并肩作战的决定，却不解释给你。你会这么做？”hanyu有些沮丧的停在冰场的挡板墙前，用毛巾盖上了pooh桑的后背。

“是javier?”walion不太确定的回答，但他心里觉得就是那个人。听到walion的嘴里说出的名字，hanyu猛然停下了手中的动作，他们闹别扭的样子，已经如此明显了吗？

“别人也许不了解，但我是每时每刻都观察选手，了解他们内心的编舞师。你们每个人的小变化，我能看的出来。之前，brain也提到了你们两个人的情况都不太理想。” David总能很直接的读懂hanyu的内心独白。

“我不清楚，你们到底怎么了？但有的时候，不解释不都是自存私心的难堪，也许也是一种保护。Javier到底是哪种呢？对吧，pooh桑。”wilson熟练的抱起pooh桑，用它的小爪子，拍了拍小主人的肩膀。  
许是wilson的话，让一直无法得出结论，有些恐慌的hanyu暂时平静了下来。新节目还有有些小问题，但这毕竟是第一场检验。大家还是扔了无数的维尼熊给这个可爱的男孩，在等分区，david贴心的从数不尽的礼物中专门挑出维尼熊，来哄hanyu开心。  
第一次自由滑的成绩突破180分，david亲昵的伏在hanyu的耳边，轻柔的说道：“让brain和Fernandez知道，没有他们，咱们也可以搞定，你的第一次180分，我坐在你身边。”hanyu听完俏皮的做了个yes的动作。之后，调皮的跳到冰面上，用手指向屏幕上自己的成绩，好像向父母讨要糖果成功的孩子。  
比赛结束后，hanyu急切的想回加拿大去，想结束跟Fernandez的不沟通，这个感觉太难受了。


	20. Chapter 20

还没等hanyu回到加拿大，一件突发的事情措手不及的发生了。

踏进俱乐部的大门的一刻，hanyu就感受到大家有些古怪的笑意，训练中几个熟识的选手还带着玩笑意味的顶了下自己的肩膀，而当事人一副完全搞不清楚状况的表情。

“hello,yuzu.”冰场上的nam快速的划过，大声的跟自己打着招呼。

“发生什么事了？大家都怪怪的。”结束训练后，hanyu小声的问着nam.

“yuzuru,老实交代，那个叫Marika Steward的女孩是不是你的小女朋友？”nam也带着和大家一样的奇怪表情，问着hanyu.

“Marika？我知道啊。”hanyu还是没搞明白，她和是不是自己女朋友有什么关系。

“等着”nam滑到场边，从自己的包里拿出了手机，打开了ins.Marika Steward是以前在仙台冰场一同训练的加拿大后辈，一起接受Nanami教练的指导。来到加拿大后，出于礼貌，hanyu曾拜访过几次她在加拿大的家。

她的ins上放着几张自己去拜访时，一起就餐时的照片，他和Marika，还有她的父母和乐融融在坐在一起，就像是第一次拜访女朋友家的感觉。她还在下边打上了yuruzuhanyu的标示，  
并在上面写着I miss you.大家几乎从来没看到哪个女孩子，会这样接近情感空白的hanyu,一瞬间，俱乐部如炸了锅一般传看这条消息。

Hanyu没料到事情怎么会完全偏离了本来的面目，瞪大了眼睛，难怪大家会在刚才那样偷笑自己。

“只是以前一起训练的学妹，其他的什么也不是。”hanyu可不想发生什么诡异的误会，直白的告诉了nam.

“大家可不这么认为，这几天，俱乐部里大家都在议论这事。”nam可不相信两人只是单纯的前后辈关系，18岁在加拿大，没有谈过恋爱，无论跟男孩还是女孩，那根本就是个怪物。大家都好奇hanyu会跟什么样的女孩子交往，但现实是这个稀罕的怪物现在就在nam的身边。

“大家？javi也知道？”突然意识到nam说的大家，当然也包括Fernandez。

“当然，他知道还蛮早的，yuzuru...”话音未落，hanyu穿着带着刀套的冰鞋跑过通道，跑到门口，方觉察出自己还穿着冰鞋，马上飞速转身，坐在长凳上，比以往更手指翻飞的解开鞋带。

Fernandez最近沉迷于在家里制作寿司这件事，从一开始连米饭都蒸不好，到现在可以做出酸酸甜甜的米饭，卷出奇怪形状的寿司。Cortney第一次看到，一脸不相信这是能吃的东西，趁着他沮丧的时候，一下子把寿司塞进他的嘴里，哈哈大笑。就像现在，Cortney站在自己的身后，双手环住自己，把头靠在自己的后背上，直到传来急促的敲门声。

穿着维尼熊围裙的Fernandez，看着门口不断喘息，用双手撑在膝盖的hanyu,黑色的小脑袋随着呼吸上下起伏。Hanyu的视线看到一双沾着点滴饭粒的手，散发着憨憨笑容的pooh桑围裙，然后是一脸诧异表情的Fernandez。

“yuzu,你回来了？” Fernandez没想到hanyu会来找自己，明显还是一路跑来的样子。

“javi，我想和你好好谈谈。” Hanyu急切的，好像马上就要世界末日了一样。

“当然，进来，别急，Cortney，yuruzu来了。” Fernandez赶紧把hanyu让进了家门。  
一声Cortney，让hanyu因一路奔跑而急速跳跃的心脏，突然被人按下了停止的按钮，一下子停了下来，涨红的脸庞也陡然变了颜色。上次Cortney也在，作为Fernandez的女朋友，她理所当然的可以随时出现在Fernandez的公寓里。

“yuzuru,正好我和javi一起做了寿司，一起吃吧。” Cortney非常喜欢这个男孩子，和他在一起Fernandez总是格外的开心，Fernandez在乎的朋友，她当然也必须喜欢。

三个人围坐在餐桌前，桌面上放在hanyu喜欢的日餐，他却没有任何心情来品尝。

“听javi说，你开始交女朋友了？” Cortney好奇的问着，一双深邃的眼睛望了过来。

“Cortney，别那么直接，会吓坏yuzu的。”好久也没听hanyu吱声的Fernandez，以为hanyu只是羞于出口。

“你也这么认为吗？”hanyu直勾勾的眼神看着Fernandez，他饭碗里的寿司几乎都没有动过。他看着Fernandez和Cortney俩个人在饭桌上熟练的为彼此夹着食物，Fernandez只是一个小眼神，Cortney就知道他想要什么，好像生活在一起很久的样子。

“不好吃吗？yuzu.”看着几乎没有动筷子的hanyu，Fernandez有些担心。

“我喜欢吃妈妈做的料理，其他的都不习惯，不好意思。”hanyu低着头，用筷子戳着寿司，根本没有胃口的样子。

要赶回家，完成作业的Cortney，晚餐结束后，匆匆起身轻吻了Fernandez的嘴唇，吃掉了他嘴角的一粒米饭，吐了吐舌头，拿起沙发角落里的书包，离开了Fernandez的公寓。那个亲吻，那些动作，看在hanyu的眼里格外的刺眼。

“还没回答我的问题呢？”看着收拾完餐桌，转身拿着碗筷准备去往厨房的Fernandez，hanyu再也憋不住了，这个问题的答案他一直等待着，从跑出俱乐部的一霎那，到现在。

“Marika真的只是我高中时一起学习滑冰的后辈。” Fernandez的离开，让hanyu开始觉得事情也许不是他想的那么简单，Fernandez比自己想的要在意的多。Fernandez停了停，还是继续把碗筷放在水槽中，打开了水龙头，房间中只有哗哗的水声。

“你没必要特意跑来解释这些，明天我们还会在冰场上见面，以后也会见面。” Fernandez没有停下手上的动作，背对着hanyu.天生慵懒的性格让Fernandez觉得很多事情不必急在一时，事后有的是机会解释。但这样的话在随时充满危机感的hanyu耳里听来，却是另一番意思。

“对，你根本不在意，没有我，你还有Cortney。”这句话不计思索的就冲出了hanyu的嘴里，课堂上学的那些控制情绪的课程，现在根本不管用。他只知道，他如同失去了玩具的孩童一样，必须要抢回自己的东西。这样幼稚的表现着自己的占有欲，无论怎么伪装，Fernandez就是实打实的进入自己的心里，挥之不去。

“yuzu，别像个小孩子，再说，Cortney从来不是你的备选。”那个在电视台镜头前成熟冷静的hanyu，现在胡闹的样子根本是另一个人。Fernandez也调高了声调，猛地把抹布扔进水槽中，传出嗙的一声声响，溅起水花。

本来要来解释的hanyu，现在觉得完全没有解释的必要了，既然他不在乎，那多余的解释也只是徒劳，这种徒劳无效的工作，hanyu从来不屑。

“那谢谢你和Cortney的款待，明天我们冰场上见。”hanyu是咬着后槽牙，说出了这句话。

有些寒意的凉风，迎面吹在hanyu的脸上，行李箱落在了俱乐部里，有些不习惯手中的空落落，双手局促放进了卫衣的口袋里。夜晚的路灯开始亮起，斑斑点点照亮前方的路，却无法照进他的心里，不经大脑的话，大概只有面对Fernandez才说的出吧，只有在自己最想亲近的人面前，才能这样肆无忌惮的表达。在经历了anti事件后，他学着迎合别人说那些场面话，有的时候，那些媒体要问的问题，他事先都会准备好好几个答案。他可以在任何场合体面的，高情商的应对，只有Fernandez不行，他害怕这种随时会失去的感觉，他只是想紧紧抓住。  
面对任性的，有些咄咄逼人的hanyu，温柔体贴的Cortney更让Fernandez觉得舒服。以至于，当有记者问道，索契奥运会后的打算时，他冷不丁的冒出一句：大概会结婚吧。


	21. Chapter 21

冰场上，Orser教练带领学生们做着基础滑行练习，从来都是身影不离的Fernandez和hanyu,却一个滑在队首，一个滑在队尾。分组练习的时候，也是各自分开，甚至当Fernandez摔倒，hanyu也只是顿了一下身体，头也没回继续滑在tracy身边。

听到这个会结婚的消息，hanyu出乎意外的安静，在他眼中，Fernandez和Cortney是完美的一对儿，可他又执拗的想一个人独占Fernandez，在爱情的世界中，每个人都是自私的，他就这样纠结着踟蹰不前。

好吧，现在别说是wilson，俱乐部里的人都开始意识到这两个黏糊的人，有些不对劲。连最闹腾的nam也收敛了许多，不敢肆意大笑，俱乐部最冷的冷战大抵也就是这样吧。

Fernandez离开俱乐部去跟编舞师探讨编排的事情，hanyu和平时一样兢兢业业的完成训练，但Orser教练还是敏锐的觉察到他的注意力没有百分百的投入，只是机械化的完成那些动作，心思有些抽离。

“yuzuru,停下来，把这个转身前的衔接动作，再做一次，身体打开，把情绪放到里边去。”他叫停了hanyu的动作，用手在冰场上比划着。Hanyu重复着同样的动作，结果Orser教练还是摇了摇头，把他叫到身边。

“还记得我说过的吗？情感，没有人想看呆板的分解动作。”hanyu好像没有听进去自己的话，点了点头，但Orser教练现在知道，这不是他明白的意思，他不理解的时候就会不吭声的点头。

“别忘了你在去年GPF时，对我说的那些话，关于金牌。但显然你现在这样，根本没有机会去参加奥运会。”如果自己的学生不能权倾投入在练习和比赛中，这是Orser教练最讨厌的状况之一，Hanyu和Fernandez是他手里最重要的两种王牌。

“如果不想滑，就回家去。”尽管这些年，Orser教练已经越发变得体谅学生，用温情和微笑去对待他们，但骨子里的桀骜和强硬在他发脾气的时候，还是会时不时冒出来。  
一旁等待采访的记者，很久没有看见发脾气的Orser，纷纷把目光投向了这边。Hanyu一脸尴尬的站在冰面上，不知所措。

“今天结束了，结束了，yuzuru.”很多年了，hanyu很久没有被教练赶下冰场。在一侧整理东西的hanyu，清楚的听到Orser教练对记者说道：“yuzuru,他太年轻了，对于索契奥运会，我更期待Fernandez。”他能感受到这是教练故意说给自己听的，太多赛场外的纷乱让他心神不宁。

几乎从来没有早回来的hanyu，让由美疑惑不解。hanyu有话唠的小恶习，安静下来的他就是出现问题的hanyu。房间中，摊开训练笔记，几天来上边几乎是一片空白，他都有些回忆不起训练中的具体细节，他承认他的心思都纠结在他与Fernandez和Cortney的关系中，这段关系中，他如同一个闯入者，自私而无耻。桌面上的itouch因为电力不足，传出了警报音，hanyu看到上面自己特意保留着的金牌样图照片，羞愧的把头深埋在臂膀间，久久没有抬起，迷失在与一个男人的情感瓜葛中。

这样的状态一直持续到新赛季的开幕战，加拿大。是自己选择和Patrick Chan面对面的硬碰，但真正面对的时候，他才感受到压力无处不在。在热身练习的时候，Patrick每次从身边不经意的滑过，他就会偷瞄着，仿佛2年前的自己再次回来，在意他的每一个动作。

“yuzuru,yuzuru,” Orser教练叫了两次，hanyu才把目光注意到他的面前。虽然是已经熟练到闭着眼睛都能划完的短节目，但Orser教练明白，比赛已经要输了。

刚比完的Patrick，在挡板边，hanyu都能感受到观众的热情，满眼望去的枫叶国旗，震耳欲聋的欢呼，站起身的鼓掌。他知道每次在加拿大的比赛，他的日子都不好过。

三个跳跃，一个落冰严重前倾，一个跳空。Hanyu自己都不能解释为什么，还是已经用过一个赛季的节目了。耳边Orser教练还在强调那个4T的问题，他撇着嘴，满脸的不高兴。Orser教练清楚最主要的问题是hanyu的心理变化，LZ跳是他心情的晴雨表，这个跳跃起空，说明他心里起伏很大，好比2012年的四大洲比赛。作为教练，尤其是hanyu这种格外在意自己表现的学生，他也只能徒劳的安慰着。

“我不知道你是怎么了？这几个星期来你都是这样，不断重复同样的错误。”比赛结束后，Orser教练不明就里的问道，这样低迷的hanyu是近两年来第一次出现。他要把问题扼杀在萌芽中，不然总有一天会在最关键的时刻发生最大的意外。面对Orser教练的质问，hanyu低头不语，他羞于启齿，更不能开口说出问题的缘由。

“集中注意力，这个问题我跟你强调很多次了，你在分心，我看的出来。” Orser教练目光一聚，直接点破了hanyu心里最深的根源。低着头的hanyu身体抖了一下，不安的抓紧手中的pooh桑。

“对不起，Orser教练，我保证不会再这样了。”虽然Orser教练有些严厉的询问自己，但他心里明白这是为他好，尽管一年多的相处，他还没有办法彻底领悟Orser教练的训练理念，可他是个好教练。

“不仅是Patrick，其他任何事情都没有比四年一次的奥运会更重要的事情。冬奥会对于花样滑冰选手来说，是太短暂的经历。我不希望你将来会后悔。” Orser教练自己也经历过两届奥运会，算是很幸运的选手。有些选手努力了一辈子，可能只能参加一届冬奥运，更多的选手是一次都没参加过。两块银牌，一直是他心中不愿说起的话题，第二名永远是领奖台上最心酸的人，一步之遥。所以当他看到发出邀请的hanyu,他心里曾经的期望之火再度燃起，他有着极好的身体条件，极度刻苦的态度，和他在一起的时候，恍惚间Orser觉得又回到了和yuna一起训练的日子。也许，不，是极可能他会再带出一个奥运冠军。不论是Fernandez还是hanyu，自己都会把他们推到最高的位子上去，完成自己没有完成的夙愿。Orser教练离开，他的话却没有离开，让还迷惘在自己小世界的hanyu仿佛找到一个出口，自己要获得奥运金牌的初心，怎么就遗忘了呢。

即使意识到不要想这些繁杂的事情，但这一个月来不稳定的状态，还是或多或少的影响到自由滑的成绩，技术分低的一塌糊涂，连节目内容分都因为没有很好的控制比赛节奏，一落千丈。还穿着比赛服的hanyu一路小跑，来到成绩单前，难以置信的咬着手指，看着自己不堪入目的小分表。在记者会上，一直游离在状况外的hanyu，在听到Patrick chan讲述自己训练和比赛中的一些小窍门时，涮的一下眼睛亮了起来，不住的点头。  
底下座位席中的Orser教练欣喜的笑了起来，他熟悉的那个hanyu又回来了，这个教训足够了。


	22. Chapter 22

如果说nanami教练对自己好像母亲般教导和照顾，无微不至，可以在上场前蹲下身体为自己掖好裤脚。Hanyu对于她百分百信任，无条件的接受她给与的一切指导。那Orser教练就是另一种风格，他只会给你一个大致的框架和建议，具体要做哪些，完全可以由hanyu自己决定，最大程度上释放选手的天性和才华。所以当hanyu提出这个赛季的答谢表演，要使用以前赛季的节目，来总结自己的第一个四年。Orser教练只是说，做你想做的吧。SC站他选择了悲怆，地震后第一个赛季的短节目，为了灾区，为了赈灾。也为了让自己明白为了什么站在这个冰场上。

赛后hanyu说了很多次后悔这个词，他再次意识到不论他和Fernandez怎样，还有滑冰，还有比赛，还有所有为自己付出帮助的人。也许这段时间他迷失了方向，丢失了初心，但现在，他如同迷路的雏鹰，重新找回了正确的指引，向着原点继续飞翔。Orser教练很高兴，他再次看到付出所有的hanyu出现在俱乐部的冰场上，他更加努力和投入在每一天的练习中，仿佛在滑行中闪耀着耀眼的光辉，这是迈向胜利的路径。

相反的，自己的另一个学生Fernandez，他的状态或许更糟。本来已经稳定下来的跳跃，接连出现状况。对于Fernandez，Orser教练知道他没有hanyu那样的天赋和身体条件，也没有他的那份勤奋和刻苦。Orser教练清楚他大概永远也不会成为世界冠军或者奥运冠军，现在这样也许就是他能做好的最好状态。

“Javier,索契奥运之后，还会继续滑吗？” Orser教练几天前问了他一句，平常的好像说今天训练结束了，回家好好休息。

“大概会吧。” Fernandez望向房顶上那巨大的电风扇，没人能看清他眼睛中流露出的到底什么。22岁，再继续4年，26岁，一个花滑选手的垂暮之年，体力和技术的下降，不会有任何前途可言。让自己选择继续下去的理由，可能是认真负责，对待自己如家人的Orser教练，在Molodtsov那里他是时常被丢弃在一旁自己训练的学生，在多伦多，是Orser教练团队让他再次迸发出对花滑的热爱。但更多的是，他无法回避的人，他奢望着跟他在一个冰场上训练，每天可以看见他，哪怕只是这几个小时。

Fernandez看到了sc站上hanyu奇怪的表现，他清楚hanyu在分心什么，他们之间的秘密。现在的hanyu比一年前的他，不再是那样青涩内向，成长得完全不像是18岁的男孩。但说到底他还只是18岁，对于心里随时可以跑出的爱慕和异动，无法宣泄的毛躁和冲动还是影响到他，这是自己的错，Patrick这个当头一棒，让他清醒过来，也是好事，可自己还是放心不下，如果TEB站再有点什么闪失，那hanyu这个赛季就会变得很困难，甚至无法入选奥运会。所以当hanyu和Orser教练准备起身去往TEB站，Fernandez提出为了调整时差提前和他们一起去法国进行适应性训练，完全无视hanyu一脸不可思议的表情。

深秋的巴黎郊外，天空飘着淅淅沥沥的小雨，温度也下降了好几度。Fernandez把自己随身带的几件保暖衣服，拜托Orser教练送到hanyu的房间，生病和受伤对于花滑选手是致命的隐患。害怕自己的出现会影响到hanyu，Fernandez自己一个人带着行李箱先行来到训练场，阴冷的空气中弥漫着小雨后泥土的味道，道路上间或有些小水坑，Fernandez就穿了件短袖，急速的走过，到门口前搓了搓上臂，冻得有些起鸡皮疙瘩。暮然回首，Orser教练和hanyu几乎也是同一时间到达，那个拎着行李箱，有些笨拙绕过水坑的男孩，抬眼也看到了自己，两人不忍直视的一撇，快的好像没有这个对视。Hanyu的日本队服下还穿着他的衣服，异常温暖。

“javi,快进去吧，别生病了。”hanyu再平常不过的一句话，却让Fernandez有些慌神。

一个多月来，hanyu没有关心过自己，之前他们在俱乐部里的关系冷淡到只是最普通的同期训练的学生，还不如hanyu和nam那般。这是不是意味着hanyu不再跟他闹情绪了，Fernandez不敢多追究。

观众席上，来了很多的日本冰迷和喜欢自己的法国冰迷，2012年的尼斯世锦赛，让很多法国人喜欢上了hanyu，更被他深深的感动。不断有人叫着自己的名字，这个感觉比起冰冷的sc站好太多了，他充满信心的进行着热身。果然，hanyu还是喜欢这种万众瞩目的感受，Orser教练对这种小孩子心态无可奈何，只能帮他摆正了pooh桑。和SC站一样在Patrick chan之后出场，摄影师还给了挡板上的pooh桑一个长镜头，玩笑般的戏耍hanyu.在开场前，Orser教练都没有嘱咐些什么，只说了句：“充满自信的去滑。”

比起sc站的开场pose，没有了那个斜眼的紧张，hanyu放松身体，张开双臂开始了自己的表演。步伐中有些耍帅的动作，更是传来了冰迷的尖叫，这种感觉让他带着几抹笑意的完成剩下的动作，最后坚定的把手举向空中，嘴里念叨着：完成了。和两个星期前那种僵硬的自己判若两人。好多人站起来为自己鼓掌，礼物不断的扔进场内，Orser教练也用会心一笑来迎接自己。大家好像就是要用数不尽的pooh桑来调戏hanyu，连小冰童也是优先挑出pooh桑递给hanyu,多到他只能用no more摆手拒绝。但根本没有用，还是有源源不断的pooh桑递给他，他用一个可爱的眨眼来回应大家的宠爱，吐了吐小舌头。尽管之前的Patrick滑出了史上最高的短节目分，但hanyu觉得，对的感觉重新回到了自己的身体中来，这个比分数更重要。  
带着好心情迎接自由滑的比赛，4S起跳卡在冰槽里，4T落冰时碰到了冰坑，两个意外，如果是以前的hanyu可能就彻底打乱了比赛的节奏。但现在的hanyu，从Patrick chan那里学会了注重节目的完整性，从Orser教练那里知道了比赛中第一个跳跃失败是经常的事情，专注于后边的节目。这种超常的学习和总结的能力，可能也是hanyu能火箭般成长起来的秘诀。他的比赛结束后，大家的热情一点没有减少，害的Patrick只能在一大堆礼物中穿梭在冰面上。从Patrick身上学到的东西，让hanyu的成绩没有落后很多，暂时第一，起码是第二名，卸下包袱

最后，hanyu还戏弄的问Orser教练：“我可以进GPF吧？”站在挡板墙边，hanyu没有选择马上离开，场上准备开始比赛的是他敬仰的Patrick chan。

清晰明了的用刃，急缓相间的节奏，干脆利落的跳跃，行云流水的滑行，这些溢美之词都不能形容hanyu现在看到的情形。对整个节目的控制力，冰面的整体覆盖，以前听到的关于花样滑冰就是弧线的运动，这个的理论，Patrick chan都在完美的呈现给hanyu看，hanyu一边默默把这个场景印在自己的脑子中，一边暗暗感慨自己还差的远着呢。Patrick chan结束了比赛，所有的人都为他鼓掌，冰迷，ISU的主席，同场竞技的选手。这样的对手，太出色了。一个hanyu望尘莫及的分数，却让他心服口服。

等忙完了赛后颁奖，采访，赛场边大家都已经离开的差不多了，当hanyu和Orser教练返回酒店的时候，一个熟悉的身影引入眼帘，Fernandez。Fernandez通过电视看到了比赛的全过程，刻意在大堂里等着他们回来。


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写的很差劲的H

“能两次都只输给Patrick，很不错，yuzu.” Fernandez站起身来，恭喜道。

“很棒的比赛。”hanyu一手拉着行李箱，一手拿着已经溢出来的礼物袋。Fernandez习惯性的接过他手中的口袋，和他一起返回到hanyu的房间。关上房间的一瞬，Fernandez还是看到hanyu的背部猛地一紧，这是自他们上次争吵后，头一次单独的呆在一起。

“yuzu” Fernandez轻声的唤着，他不喜欢这种不说话的感觉，让他觉得面前的hanyu如此陌生。

“要喝些什么吗？”hanyu努力不转过身去，双手撑在桌面上，他不想让Fernandez看到自己的脸，也害怕回头看到他的眼睛。

“那天的事情，很抱歉，我在发脾气。” Fernandez和hanyu都知道这话的意思。

“不，错的不是你，javi，你没有失去过什么，我失去过冰场，失去过家，上个学期还一起上课的同学，却在地震中失去了生命，我受够了失去的滋味了。”hanyu突然转过身来，有些失控的声音从他的嘴中冒了出来。见惯了卖萌的hanyu，拼命的hanyu，失控的样子Fernandez第一次见。

“是我错误的走入你和Cortney的生活，既然这个错误还没有酿成大祸，现在就放弃吧。” 这种纠结的心情，焦急的等待，Fernandez应该算是他一生中第一个决定放弃的目标吧，因为不论他如何努力，这都是他永远也达不到的目标。即使hanyu目光坚毅的看着自己，但对彼此太过了解的Fernandez还是能听出他一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

“别这样强迫自己。” 最终Fernandez还是屈服于对hanyu的心痛中，一个箭步把他搂在怀里,像安抚自家炸毛的喵咪一样，抚摸他的后背，一下一下。整件事情上，他，hanyu, Cortney,谁都没有错，错的是认识彼此的顺序上。

“别再这样对我。” Fernandez怀里的气味，温柔的动作，hanyu担心自己失控的心会彻底偏离轨道。人最无法应付的情绪就是失控，这是心理学老师告诉自己的。  
两个人静静依偎在彼此的臂膀中，hanyu希望时间就这样停止，不甘心却又不得不的眼睛直楞着望向Fernandez，嘲笑的努了下嘴角，垂下了眼角。低眸的一撒那，Fernandez不受控的捧起hanyu的脸，吻上那张有些秀气的双唇。Hanyu有双会说话的眼睛，不仅是在比赛中，现实中亦然，Fernandez读懂了他眼神中的东西，那是彻底放弃的意思。他慌了，他懂了刚才hanyu说的失去。

轻柔而缓慢的吮着自己唇齿，就像一直温柔的对自己的Fernandez的作风，连跟外国人贴面礼都会紧张的hanyu，绷直了身体，任由Fernandez引领着自己，那份失控彻底如脱了缰的野马冲破了hanyu心中关于放下的牵绊。感受到hanyu的不自在，Fernandez好像怕下一刻就会消失的一样，格外谨慎，用舌尖试探性浸入hanyu紧闭的齿间，慢慢的划过他的牙齿，如同在冰面上轻盈的掠过。房间中昏黄的灯光却让hanyu有些睁不开眼，顺着本能的意愿，回应着Fernandez的入侵。他曾以为这种吮吸对方口水的事情会很恶心，原来面对喜欢的人，这份感受让他觉得连呼吸都急促起来，就像哮喘发作的前兆一样，不由得张开嘴，让更多的空气进入肺里，可结果进来却是Fernandez的舌尖，交织在一起。

Fernandez扯着hanyu来到床边，他有些快的呼吸声，让Fernandez停下了这个他根本不想停的吻。Hanyu低着头，Fernandez不知道他是喜欢还是厌恶。

“如果你不喜欢，我可以离开。”他受不了强迫自己的hanyu，这会让他厌恶自己。沉默不语的hanyu知道现在做的一切都不对，但他却享受着Fernandez带给自己的这种心心相惜的感觉。一句离开，不论之前hanyu做了多少心理建设让自己舍弃这份情感，但这一句，还是最直接的触到他心里最不愿意面对的后果。

“别丢下我，求你。”hanyu一把抓住Fernandez的手腕，他从没见过的不安从hanyu倔强的眼睛中涌出。曾经地震时，面对找到自己的姐姐，安顿好自己，转身去找父母的时候，hanyu也说了同样的话对saya.

没有任何人会任由这样的hanyu一个人，更何况是Fernandez。Hanyu揽向Fernandez的腰间，双手摸索着Fernandez外衣包裹下的身体，纤细修长的手指胡乱的想要得到他最直接的体温。简单有些粗鲁的行为，才让hanyu觉得他没有离开。这样左戳右弄的样子，青涩到幼稚的动作，却激起Fernandez身体里最原始的悸动。

嘴唇敷上hanyu脖颈上圆形的针灸贴，这样的印子hanyu身上还有好多,怜惜之情，让他更体贴的对待hanyu.褪下hanyu外边的队服，Fernandez看见了属于自己的衣服，松松垮垮的挂在hanyu的身上。那些想放弃的话，在这些面前根本就是不堪一击的谎言。一点点的脱尽hanyu的衣服，好比一件易碎的艺术品一样，深怕一个小动作会吓到他。因为Fernandez知道这样的经历，hanyu从来没有过。

长期训练的缘故，精瘦的身体曲线，勾勒出迷人的线条。Fernandez轻轻的把hanyu放倒在大床上，hanyu用手臂挡住自己的双眼，他不知道下一刻会发生什么。Fernandez拿手推开了他的手臂，露出了hanyu含羞无措的眼睛。

从眼脸，嘴角，脖颈，乳沟，人鱼线，Fernandez都用舌头舔舐轻滑了一遍，直到听到hanyu越来越重的喘息声，这是情动的信号。扯开裤子的线头，hanyu有些不自然的并紧双腿，Fernandez用指尖在他的腰侧轻撩，如同在冰面上做的转三，这是hanyu的敏感带，芬兰杯的时候他就调戏过.很快的,hanyu就放松了下来。黑色的平角底裤，这是hanyu身上最后的一道防御，Fernandez有些迟疑的停在上面，这块遮羞布是最后的底线，Fernandez用询问的表情看着hanyu。Hanyu清透的面庞，泛着情欲的红晕，连淡粉的嘴唇都咬成妖艳欲滴的红色，别过脸去，似有似无的点了点头。

一直在室内冰场练习的hanyu，有着比普通日本人白皙的肤色，此时这副美妙，充满青春的身体用他最赤裸裸的方式吸引着Fernandez，体内无法宣泄叫嚣着的欲望，在看到眼前的情景，再也无法控制。Hanyu一直过着禁欲的生活，对于性欲，也只停留在学校里男孩子间可笑的玩笑中，面对陌生的情欲和色情的挑逗，勇往直前的hanyu竟有些扭捏。  
“别怕，yuzu，我在你身边，永远都在。” Fernandez知道他在害怕什么，不住的安慰着。连自慰这种事情，可能hanyu都很少做。

轻吻着hanyu的腹肌，一只手轻缓的胡噜着他的性具，直到他身体不自觉地弓起，抬高圆润的翘臀，全身绽放出如樱花般的粉红色。房间里根本就没有润滑剂之类的东西，Fernandez瞄间床头柜上的沐浴露，挤压了一点涂在自己的指尖。一点点的纳入hanyu紧致的臀间。

“好痛。”沉迷在Fernandez带给自己的欲海中，突然的刺痛，让他下意识的用日语喊了出来。这个词在hanyu摔倒的时候，经常听他说，所以Fernandez知道这是什么意思。

Fernandez只得加快了前面撩骚的的速度，让hanyu无暇顾及身后的痛感，另一只手开拓着狭紧的后穴。这种违背自然生理规律的行为，不论Fernandez如何和缓，这份痛楚也无法消除，但hanyu还是忍住，比起身体上本来就有的伤痛，这根本不算什么，更何况是自己爱慕的Fernandez给予的。爱的抚触，身体的交汇。Fernandez一个挺身，彻底进入hanyu的身体，他柔韧的躯体如砧板上的秋刀鱼挺直了身体，额头的汗珠因大幅度的动作滴落在枕巾上，清晰的苦楚让一直晃神的hanyu被直接拉回到现实中，双手攥紧了身下的床单。呼之欲出的痛哼被他强制的停留在喉头，他不想破坏了两个人的性趣。上方的Fernandez随着性欲起伏着，别样的激情充斥着他的神经，面孔。hanyu已经勃起的性具，因为疼痛萎靡了下去，直到这场情事结束也没有释放出来。

“很难受吧？”还在平缓自己呼吸的Fernandez，看到hanyu原本涨红的面颊褪去红晕，换上有些苍白的面色。从身后环住hanyu细瘦的腰肢，重新爱抚着，攀上他的性具，不同于自己的慰藉，男人有力粗壮的手指，不确定下一步伸向哪里的刺激感，让hanyu很快的就释放出白浊，大口的喘息着，Fernandez吻上他汗湿的身体，抚摸着他狂跳的心脏。

第二天清晨的曙光映射入房间，让昨天还潮冷的天气一下子回暖过来，空气中阳光的味道让Fernandez深吸了口气，慵懒的睁开了双眼。臂弯中毛茸的感觉，有些微高的体温，hanyu柔顺的头顶难得这样乖巧的靠在自己的腋窝中。抬手准备帮他塞好被角，右手的手腕在晨色中散着点点折光，一串手链，同样的一串在hanyu的手腕上，明媚的晨光刺的hanyu醒了过来。

“很棒的礼物，你，还有手串。” Fernandez扬了扬手腕上的宝石串，吻着他的鬓角。

“是妈妈要求送给你的，Orser教练也有一只。”hanyu扭了一下不太舒服的后腰，翻身把脸埋在了枕头中，通红的耳根却出卖了他的羞涩。

好在离答谢表演的日子还有一天，hanyu年轻的身体很快就恢复了过来。为了感谢这些热情的冰迷，他选择了一个特别的节目送给大家。合乐的时候，巴黎圣母院的音乐一响起，在场的粉丝们惊呼着鼓掌，hanyu还特意邮件给walion，编排一个简易版的节目，把去年正赛中无法充分发挥出来的衔接和演绎，更深层的表达给大家，这满满的诚意让所有人感动。


	24. Chapter 24

COR和NHK站的失利，让Fernandez彻底失去了进入GPF的机会，他不清楚自己到底怎么了，虽然不像hanyu那样必须在日本这样的竞技场中生存下来的压力，作为西班牙绝对的第一，必然会代表出战索契奥运会，但对于奥运会的结果他不敢奢望。回到多伦多，郁郁寡欢的Fernandez出现在冰场上，完全没有兴致，消极的应付着，Hanyu在一旁看在眼里。TEB站的那晚，出乎他和Fernandez的意外，一夜激情，难以掩饰的互通，在那一刻终于无法抑制的迸发出来，hanyu不后悔，他从不做后悔的事情，如同对待滑冰一样。

“javi，没关系，还有欧锦赛，还有机会去调整状态。”自TEB比赛结束后，重新相逢于俱乐部的hanyu和Fernandez,不言说默契般的选择等待对方训练结束后，一同返家。

“大概吧。”Fernandez恹恹的望向地面，漠不关心的呼应着。所有人都清楚，奥运前的GPF,是最重要的比赛，是风向标，裁判们会默默在心中为每个选手排好座次。面对自己最有希望的索契奥运会，他有些不确定。似乎看出他的犹豫不决，hanyu的手抓住他的手，一同去拉Fernandez有些拉不动的行李箱。之前无数次hanyu觉得无法逾越的困难，Fernandez都安抚着自己，现在他该做同样的事情对Fernandez。站在分别的地铁站口，行色匆匆的路人不时的进入地铁，没有人会注意到有两个男孩沉默的停驻在站口。

“快回家吧，yuzu，别让你妈妈担心。” Fernandez努力不把自己糟糕的情绪带给hanyu,催促着。

“答应我，明天会充满活力的出现在冰场上。”hanyu只能用这样最简单的方式诉说他心里最想表达的词语，四下无人的时候，猝不及防的用嘴唇点上了Fernandez的上唇，告诉他自己心里的担心，松开彼此相扣的手指。看着hanyu的瘦高身影，一点点消失在下行的扶梯中，Fernandez忍住了想叫住他的想法。

把钥匙随手扔在餐桌上，啪的一声，让卧室里的Cortney知道Fernandez回来了，雀跃的走到客厅，却发现他一脸疲惫的坐在沙发中，把头仰在靠背上。有些搞不清状况的，安静做在他的身边，试图像以往一样。Fernandez却回避般站起身来，打算走进卧室里。

“javier,到底怎么了?从俄罗斯回来，你就很奇怪。” Cortney单纯，但她不傻，女孩子敏锐的心思还是从Fernandez不再亲密的行为中，觉察出一丝不对劲。她甚至怀疑过，Fernandez是不是有了新的女朋友，但除了俱乐部里的朋友，他没有结识新的异性朋友。

“Cortney，我很烦，别来惹我。” Fernandez不耐烦的背对着Cortney。

“javier,你有心事？” Cortney敏感的说出了出来，尽管她不知道答案是什么，但她更讨厌被敷衍。显然Fernandez转过身，不可思议的表情写满了他的面庞。他没有想好如何对Cortney说，说他和hanyu的不同寻常的关系。他不想伤害任何人，可这样，却更深的伤害着，他知道。怎样把伤害降到最小，这个棘手，迫在眉睫的问题困扰着Fernandez，一直。以至于他在比赛的时候也在思考这个问题。

“我不知道什么样的事情让你无法跟我说？我真的理解不了。”许久，Fernandez只是望着Cortney，眼神中呼之欲出的答案，却硬生生的收回。情侣间不再信任的感受，让Cortney分外难受。一直以来，她和Fernandez之间愉快的分享着一切，但现在有个她不知道的状况，偷走了这份愉快。

“Cortney，很抱歉，有个人现在和你同等重要，我爱上了其他人。”既然hanyu知道Cortney的存在，让hanyu活在不被知的暗黑中，这对hanyu是不公正的。何况，经历了TEB那样的一晚，事后没有祈求任何要求的hanyu,隐忍到让人不忍再继续伤害他。

“谁？”良久，Cortney还是试着说出这个问题，她愤怒的浑身发抖，攥紧了手掌，脸色煞白。

“我不能说出它的名字，但我不想欺骗你。”作为男人的责任感，让Fernandez必须直面这个问题，既然这个问题因他而起。

“是你说要考虑索契之后跟我结婚的？” Cortney太清楚，如果不是在这个二选一的答案中，选择了另外的结果，Fernandez大可不必说出这件事，他心里的天平倾斜了。

“我很抱歉。”除了抱歉，Fernandez不知道自己还能说什么，不论是精神上，还是肉体上他都背叛了Cortney。

“你真的决定了吗？”红着眼睛的Cortney，还是不相信的问着，曾经充满爱意的眼睛，如今带着愤恨的目光看向Fernandez。

“别后悔你的决定。”很久，没有回答的Fernandez让她彻底灰心。既然他想放弃，那再多的努力也徒劳，矫情这种事情她做不出来。猛地，拿起自己的书包，愤怒的脱下Fernandez的外套，胡乱的套上自己的羽绒服，奔出门外。

飞奔出公寓大楼的Cortney，漫无目的的游荡在大街上，她不断的思索着这个人到底是谁，Fernandez的朋友她几乎都认识，没有哪个女孩会跟他有异样，而Fernandez也不是那种会出去胡搞的男人。Fernandez有着南欧人随性的性格，但他也的确一直把自己当成结婚对象的态度在交往。她也做好了准备结婚的想法，本以为所有的事情会这样顺利的进行下去。可现在。。。也许唯一欣慰的是Fernandez会这样开诚布公的跟自己交代。路边的街灯逐渐亮了起来，多伦多的夜生活拉开了序幕，满眼都是拉着手的情侣，曾经他们也是这样亲昵的走在街口，如此讽刺。

看着跑出大门的Cortney, Fernandez竟有些脱力的松了口气，一直埋在心底的话，就这样任性的说出口。Cortney的气愤，她的不理解，这些无数次的出现在他的脑海中，这是必然的反应。整个事情中他是最终的始作俑者，可他不想拒绝心之所动，欺骗才是最大的伤害，Fernandez也不想逃避这个问题，望着房间中，到处都有Cortney生活过的痕迹，情侣马克杯，自己的衣柜中塞着她的衣服，只是他从没告诉Cortney，自己想学做和食，真正的目的是为了hanyu,这个对食物极度挑剔的人。

一夜没有睡好的Fernandez,满脸倦意的来到冰场，这样的精神状态不可能有什么好的表现。Hanyu不时的滑过来，扶起跌倒的他，充满疑问和担心。Orser教练对hanyu摆了摆手，表示自己会处理好，hanyu才稍放下心来进行自己的练习。

“如果你一直是这样的表现，抱歉，我很失望，你是我接手的第一个真正意义上成熟的男单选手，索契奥运会，我对你充满希望，我希望看到这三年来我们的成果。” Orser教练把Fernandez叫到角落里，语重心长的说道。

“我心里很迷茫，很多我无法控制的事情发生了，我处理不好。” Fernandez一脸愧疚的，用刀齿一下下敲击着冰面。

“但我希望你还是集中精神在训练和比赛中，奥运赛场你经历过一次，应该知道它的特别之处，索契，是你最有机会的一次，也是最后一次。” 尽管知道自己的学生这个时候需要自己说，没关系，你可以的。但他也知道，这种良药苦口的方式，才是最能帮助他们成长的方式，只有遭遇过最糟糕的情况，才能在考验来临的时候，平静的面对它。

看到在俱乐部门口，坐在行李箱上，不住望向自己和Orser教练的hanyu，Fernandez迟缓的走了过去。

“Orser教练教育你了吧？我就说，你这样的状态，Orser教练肯定会担心的。但他是个好教练。”hanyu尝试着让Fernandez摆脱这种阴霾的心情，一步一缓的走着。

“我说了，跟Cortney” Fernandez突然抬起头，跨步走了过来，跟hanyu面对面。

“说了什么？”突然出现在自己面前的面孔，吓了他一跳，hanyu意识到可能说过的内容，有些诧异的询问着。

“说了我们的事情，只是没有说出你的名字。” Fernandez泄气的耸了下肩膀，直视着hanyu的眼睛。时间仿佛静止了般，已经入冬的天气，寒彻入骨的感觉涌入hanyu的心底。

“不说，这对你不公平，对任何人都不公平。” Fernandez看着他清冷的眼神，有些害怕，他知道hanyu的性格。

“这件事，我想对Cortney说，想了很久。如果不爱你，我不会告诉她的。” Fernandez沮丧又无措的搓了搓有些冻僵的手指。这是他第一次对自己说爱你，hanyu曾想过自己听到这句话，应该是甜蜜的，可事实却是难以名状的苦涩。

“yuzuru,javier,你们还没有回家啊？”马路上正好有俱乐部一起练习的选手路过。

这句问候，适时的化解了两人无法继续下去的话题，一路上，一前一后的走向地铁，平时总是有着无数谈话内容的两人，安静就像是陌生人，甚至连告别都没有。

回到自己租住的公寓，一句没有胃口，hanyu走到浴室中，用稍高的水温去洗刷自己身体的凉意。用毛巾揉着头发，看着自己的训练本上，wilson留给自己的课题，“如何更好的演绎自由滑”。久久地没有回过神来。


	25. Chapter 25

对于Cortney的伤害，hanyu不时的会冒出几分愧疚，可很快，能独自霸占的Fernandez的心情，更多的占据了他的心。原来爱情比他这十八年人生中能感知的情感更美妙，他无时无刻不在贪婪这份滋味，他第一次对滑冰以外的事物如此着迷。

他开始用各种理由跟妈妈说，想去Fernandez的公寓，之后赖在他的家里。带着几分偷情般的小窃喜，出没于Fernandez的房间中。在这个私密的小空间中，他可以随便打游戏，可以恶作剧的从背后吓唬Fernandez，可以两个人窝在沙发里看比赛的录像，看到偶像普鲁申科的时候，他会像个小粉丝用看神一样的眼神盯着不动。在Fernandez的身边，他才像个普通男孩  
一样的放松，偶尔会有点撒娇的希望Fernandez拉着他的手，会用他上挑的眼角含情脉脉的望着Fernandez，完全沉浸在彼此喜欢的喜悦中。

以前只吃妈妈料理的hanyu，在Fernandez的厨房里看到了他喜欢吃的家乡大米，他知道附近只有一家很远的韩国超市才有出售。第一次吃到Fernandez做的寿司，不是他熟悉的味道，但却意外的好吃，他那小的吓人的食量竟然吃了很多，心满意足的斜靠在沙发中用手顺着肚子，慵懒的像个饭足酒饱的馋猫。

有的时候，Fernandez觉得自己就是在带一个比自己小的小弟弟，大概是运动员单纯简单的生存环境，让很多选手都看上去都很晚熟，hanyu有的时候就是这样，他会很幼稚的，很可爱的做一些小动作，只是让你注意到他，而Fernandez却很想保护这份纯真。起码在他这里可以做快乐的彼得潘，而不是那个时刻承担过多责任的hanyu.  
在冰场上渐入佳境的两人，让Orser教练悬着的心，暂时落了下来。两个人总是出现在彼此的身边，谁做出一个漂亮的跳跃，另一个人就会鼓掌祝贺，谁跌倒在冰面上，不论在哪个角落里，另一个人也会飞一般过去扶起对方。这种融洽的关系，在同一个俱乐部的选手中几乎不可能出现。随着训练和比赛的不断深化，hanyu对于自由滑的节目掌握的越来越娴熟，但wilson总觉得缺了点什么在里边。

“yuzuru,我希望你能表现出罗密欧对爱情不懈追求的感觉。”wilson在场边叫停了hanyu,他知道hanyu的技术动作已经做得很好了，只是表演上总是不到位。在18岁这样的年纪，在短短4分半中完演绎这样一个名著，对他来说还是太难了。但他对hanyu充满了期待，所以总想把最好的东西一股脑儿的都给他。

“每个人心中都有自己的罗密欧，我想用自己的方式来讲故事。”一年的时间，已经不再是只会点头的hanyu,会坦诚的对wilson说出自己的想法，他不再是那个照搬全收的执行者，已经开始试着成为会用自己的想法驾驭节目的表演者。

晚饭结束的时间，hanyu坐在桌子前完成大学里的课程，带着黑色眼眶，认真的表情，时不时咬着指关节思考的模样，带着莫名禁欲感的样子。这样一个优秀的男孩是自己现在的情人，Fernandez都会在心里笑出声来，就这样，反身用手肘支着，一动不动的看着。直到这道炙热的目光，让hanyu不能忽视的看了回去，不好意思的用电脑挡住了自己的脸，却写不下任何一个字。

Fernandez热的能烧穿电脑背板的眼神，明天是周末，难得的休息日。男人间都熟悉的喘息声，游荡在整个房间中,他就是喜欢调戏有些含羞的hanyu，看他露出腼腆的笑容，一瞬间涨红。Fernandez用手指轻摘下他的眼镜，指背轻抚他的脸侧。

“别闹，javi，我的论文还没写完呢。”可事实却是hanyu眯上眼享受着。

“可你半天都没写一个字了。” Fernandez坏心的揭穿他的口是心非。

捧着hanyu的双手，让他环住自己的脖子，带离他的位子。亚洲人纤瘦的体格，hanyu的小骨架，身体的每个部位都好像比自己小一号。让他的脚站在自己的脚面上，像是引领着自己的舞伴，圈住他的腰际，走进卧室中。来到床边，Fernandez用自由滑中打枪的动作，射向hanyu,hanyu也配合着倒在床上，玩着这种小孩子的游戏，有些尖利的笑声从他的嘴里传了出来。Fernandez知道他兴奋和紧张的时候，就会这样。

把自己温热的手掌探入hanyu的灰色卫衣中，攀上他单薄的后背，另一只手咯吱着他不盈一握的腰侧，让他的笑声更放肆的传出，正是这份笑意，好像又回到他初见hanyu和wilson肆无忌惮大笑的情景中，很久没有见到这样hanyu. Fernandez有些木讷的停了下来，怔怔的看着笑的不能自己的hanyu.

突然扑向hanyu，把自己埋在他精致锁骨上，用舌尖舔舐跳的有些过快的颈动脉，轻柔就想一根羽毛划过自己的脖颈。Fernandez忍住想在hanyu身上留下属于自己的印记，他必须保护hanyu.附上他的耳根，一字一句吞吐出日文：“我爱你，hanyu.”成功的看到hanyu猛然瞪大了他细长的眼眸。趁着hanyu脑袋放空的时机，用一根手指迅速拉开了外衣的拉链，露出他不断起伏的胸膛。指尖沿着胸线略过，似有似无，这种隔靴挠痒的感觉让hanyu更难受，绵里藏针让他苛求更多。年少时就有性生活经历的Fernandez，知道怎样能让陷入性事的对方欲罢不能，如果法国的那一夜，hanyu带着绝望的心境完成了和自己的结合，那么现在他要hanyu感受到真正的爱意。

解开扣紧的皮带，深入底裤内，一点点抚触他的性具，缓慢而充满技巧，同时用舌头跟hanyu的皓齿缠绵的胶着，不管多少次，Fernandez还是能感受到hanyu的紧张感，按揉他挺立的乳头，分散他的注意力，试图让hanyu放松下来。麻酥无力席卷了hanyu的全身，他彻底松开了紧绷的肉体，任由Fernandez的胡作非为。暮然张开双眼的hanyu,眼眶中噙着几分动情的泪花，头顶的吊顶灯，散发着昏黄的光晕，看的竟不真切，随着Fernandez加速手上的动作，他难耐的在床上蹭来蹭去，直到挺起身体，细长的脖子向后划出一道美丽的弧线，黄色的灯光瞬时炸成了四散的白光。

Fernandez抽出纸巾盒的面巾，处理掉手上的黏腻，起身。却被身后一股力拉回到床上，那是hanyu拉着自己的手腕。他笨拙的扑到Fernandez的后背，柔软的发丝贴在他的蝴蝶骨上，hanyu知道Fernandez一直心疼自己，交合时的撕裂感比起这份疼爱，微不足道。他也学着Fernandez的样子，用手试着安抚他已经抬头的性具，Fernandez却拍开了他的手。他心里纯净的hanyu，根本不需要做这样的事情来讨好自己,一把推倒了hanyu.

事后的不舒服，让浅眠的hanyu口渴难耐，起身去厨房里，不经意间瞥见垃圾桶中丢弃的情侣杯，停下了手中的动作，他都有些忘了这个公寓曾经有个女主人。想起跟wilson的谈话，hanyu似乎找到自己的方式来滑自由滑。自己是在谈一场不会有人祝福的爱情，不想伤害任何人，如同绝望的罗密欧和朱丽叶。  
“如果可以，我想用奥运金牌去换一场光明正大的恋爱。”hanyu第一次感到一直以来的金牌梦也可以去换他渴望的爱情。


	26. Chapter 26

随着GPF比赛的日子一天天来临，终是要独自一个人回到日本，现在这种幸福的，好像不真实的日子到底要暂时结束了。和妈妈一起收拾行李，完全没有了以往要回家的雀跃，这个他不习惯的地方，因为一个人的羁绊有了牵挂。没有告诉Fernandez返日的航班，他讨厌离别的感伤。

和妈妈两个人出现在机场中，一个人摆弄着背包上索契奥运会的雪豹玩偶，他总喜欢用一些小东西来不断强化自己的内心，尤其是当自己动摇的时候。机场是个充满着相逢和分离的地方，到处有拥抱和亲吻的人，hanyu静静坐在登机大厅的位子中，不断的有飞机起飞或降落，里边都是思念家人和想念恋人的人。

“yuru,要去安检了。”儿子魂不守舍的样子，几天前就这样了。虽然他极力表现和平常一样，但他任何的小变化都无法逃离开由美的眼睛。那个初来多伦多，哭闹着要回仙台的hanyu，已经愈发变得会沉淀自己，不断压榨自己的极限，在各个方面。由美欣慰着，同时也心痛着，儿子变成了和自己有秘密的人。Hanyu背起书包，迈着有些沉重的步伐缓慢着走向安检口，几十米的距离，莫名的停了一步，有些猫背的背影，深吸了口气，挺起脊背，理了理背带，大步走进安检口，没有任何留恋，雪豹玩偶一颠一颠的摇摆着。

飞机上，尽管hanyu闭着眼，看似睡着了，但由美还是从他滚动的眼脸，知道他只是佯装。帮他盖好毯子，撩了一下他的刘海，hanyu翻了下身，背对着妈妈。

“yuru,如果你想说，我随时会听。”妈妈温情的声音，泛在他的耳畔。短短的一句话，却让hanyu惆怅的内心，有些敞亮开来。果然还是这种血缘的联系，才能让自己彻底放下所有的不安。

十几个小时的飞行，清醒的时候会做功课，会做想象练习，他害怕自己静下来就开始思念，直到看到熟悉的机场慢慢浮现在自己的视线中，不由抓紧了手中的纸杯，hanyu知道一场不容有失的比赛拉来了大幕。

来到福冈，有熟悉自己的记者，冰协工作人员，冰迷。因伤退出比赛的Takahashi,背负着日本男单最高排名的责任，hanyu有义务撑起日本男单黄金一代的旗帜。Hanyu自己也承认他是个很容易紧张的人，自己每次上场前都会跟紧张的情绪做斗争，但一旦踏上冰场，只能向前，没有退路的时候，他好像会分裂出另一个自己。他按照Orser教练教给的方式，带上耳机，放大音乐的声音，屏蔽到那些闹人的干扰，脑子中还在不断做着想象练习。比赛前的6分钟热身，他等在场地入口处，准备第一个冲进冰场，如同等待开栏的赛马一般。听着赛会工作人员播报着自己的名字，自信的张开双臂展示着自己，没有了之前两站上的迷茫和在意，惊人的蜕变。Orser教练曾语重心长的对自己说：“yuruzu,你足够出色，只要你专注自己，你就会是第一名。”既然走到了这里，就应该坚定的走完，何苦还有Fernandez的份。Hanyu试图忽略冰场上的其他五个人，成功的跳跃让Orser教练和菊次医生拍着挡板，鼓掌。热身结束时,hanyu直截了当的从Orser教练手中拿过刀套，笔直的腰背急速消失在通道内。四年前的自己从东京JGPF中获得冠军，成为了那个赛季青年组绝对的王者，四年后他无比渴望在日本本土再次等到这份荣耀。

上场前，难得师徒两人默然的看着彼此，Orser教练满脸笑容的看着hanyu,他隐约感受到了hanyu强烈的获胜欲望，这种对胜利极度渴望的自信感让他对比赛结果充满了好奇。一场干净利落的比赛，除了最后一个旋转有些瑕疵，其余的都很成功，更让他高兴的是节目结束后，以前hanyu会握紧拳头举上空中，这次竟做出了食指指天的动作，或许有些狂妄，但更多的是一种气场的表现。这是让Orser教练拍手称快的高兴事，这种舍我取谁的霸气，才是真正冠军需要的心理素质。

果不其然，一个新的世界纪录诞生了。对比第一次拿到世界纪录时的场景，这次Orser教练更激动些，hanyu有些手足无措的摊开手掌乱晃。回到酒店，他没有换下队服，迫不及待的打开电脑，查看邮件，焦急的表情很快的就露出了甜蜜的微笑。

“很出色的表现，恭喜你，yuzu,你会得到你想要的冠军，还有我很想你。” Fernandez简短的几语，就让hanyu 急迫的内心平复了下来。Fernandez就是有这样的魅力，无声无息中影响着自己。Hanyu觉得自己很幸运，命运转折的时候，总有对的人等着自己。

等待自由滑的准备活动中，不知是刻意的还是无意中，hanyu和Patrick Chan同时出现在准备室中，hanyu学会了把他当成了普通选手，不再注视他，略有些逞强般的，更大幅度的做着练习。Orser教练不断的点头抬头，示意他做的很对。最后一个上场，以往的紧张感却荡然无存的消失了，hanyu觉得好像什么准备好一样，这种感觉他第一次感受到，他从容的滑向场中央。

泠然无助的开场，4S的失误也丝毫没有打乱他的节奏，毅然决然的演绎着要去追求注定无果的爱情，之后内心的挣扎，纠结，试图去争取，但残酷现实预示着事情的结局，凄美的鲍步，短暂而美丽，最后的仰天大吼，臣服于命运的安排。这些从自己与Fernandez爱情中历练的情感，完美的呈现给所有人。

身体和精神上都筋疲力尽的hanyu,连结束动作都没有很好完成，但无伤大雅，现场所有的人都被感动着。懊恼没有完场4S的hanyu，泄气的挠了挠后脑，但马上就恢复感激之情，向所有的人致谢，甚至还有单膝跪地的隆重谢礼。

不敢置信的听到自己最终的成绩，摇着头，埋入大腿间。四年的轮回，这个赛季他想集大成的表现自己的成长，终于得到了认可。

站在GPF冠军的领奖台上，听着国歌为自己奏响，hanyu心里百感交集，从没想到自己会如此快的站上了这个位子，2年前还打算暂时放弃滑冰的想法，离开仙台的负罪感，所有的一切在这个冠军面前都不值一提。国歌停止的时候，眼角溢出的点点泪水，用指尖不经意的拂去，绕场的音乐都和四年前惊人的一致，一个GPF总冠军是自己19岁生日最好的礼物。

比赛结束后，有祝贺自己生日的蛋糕，和一直帮助自己的团队成员在一起共度了庆功宴，结果自己还是不争气的，感性的流露出孩子般的眼泪。期间，央求着妈妈，借过手机，犹豫着要不要打给Fernandez，这个时候他大概还没起床吧，这样唐突的打扰。但还是不死心的拨通了，躲在洗手间角落里的隔间。

没想到，电话几乎是瞬时就被接通，让hanyu难以置信的看着号码，深怕自己拨错了号码。

“yuzu,yuzu.” Fernandez的声音从听筒中传来，隔着电波，却意外的真切，大概是太久的想念。

“javi.”hanyu还沉浸在自己情感中不能自己，有些哽咽，低声回应着。

“嗨，我一直等着你的电话，干的漂亮，表演的很感人，你感动了所有人，这不是你一直努力想做到的吗？生日快乐，恨不得现在就出现在你的身边，我们在一起的第一个生日就这么错了，懊悔啊。”恋人间记挂的话语，让hanyu格外珍惜。

“我想回加拿大了。”难得有些服软的hanyu,懦懦的声音传回Fernandez的耳边。

“别这样，大家都期待着这个冠军，在日本很多人需要你，你带给了大家希望。”没有了往昔戏谑的语气，Fernandez少有的严肃。不论hanyu如何急速的成长着，在最亲近的人面前，偶然间还是会露出不成熟的话语。

“yuzu,你在吗？”门口响起妈妈的声音，他这个主角消失的时间有些长了。

“马上。”hanyu捂住话筒，回答道。

看着强撑精神的hanyu，大家适时的放过这个男孩 ，草草祝贺了一番，放他回到酒店。

同时，在酒店另一个房间中，桥本会长和伊东委员长出现在一起，还在翻看着比赛的回放。

“伊东先生，也许我们又有了一张新的王牌。”向来强势的桥本会长，在hanyu的成绩单上用红色的粗笔，他的名字上狠狠的画个圈，刺人眼球。


	27. Chapter 27

如果说GPF比赛结束前，hanyu还只是被大家认为是有希望站上领奖台的选手，那么现在有人，甚至媒体开始预测他是可以跟Patrick Chan去争夺奖牌的人，报纸上大幅版面报道他的夺冠，他开始成为某些报纸体育版的头条。尽管hanyu想第一时间回到加拿大，想回到Fernandez的身边，和他分享自己的胜利。但尾随而止的全日本锦标赛，是决定自己能否参加索契冬  
奥会最重要的比赛之一。局促的时间安排，Orser教练建议自己留在日本训练，以便以最好的状态去迎接这次国内大考。

少了去年一定要战胜某人的急切，少了一定要夺冠的决心，hanyu不再有好像突然闯入成人世界的怯生生，他张开自己的羽翼，向所有人展示了自己的能力和才华，不惜余力，几乎每个跟他同场竞技的日本男单都能深深感受到这份巨大的压力。

在冰场上的hanyu，所向披靡，但回到家里，他和每个陷入初恋的青年一样，不时的翻看邮箱，只为不错过恋人的任何一条邮件，尽管他们有十几个小时的时差，彼此都有训练和需要准备的比赛，他和Fernandez可能只有很短的时间来知道对方的状况，有的时候只是一个短语，都能如强心剂一般让hanyu异常兴奋，在凌晨的仙台冰场，忍受只有自己的刀刃声飘荡在空旷的冰面上，即使缺少那个会围着自己转圈的人，时刻注视着自己，hanyu在跳成一个4S的时候下意识的想听到Fernandez为自己响起的掌声，可惜什么也没有。但他知道，他必须去索契，这个赛季他还没有跟Fernandez真正在赛场较量过，不论他们在场下是何等的亲密，在赛场上使出最大的才能，逼迫对方，这种感觉让好胜的hanyu无比期待。也许能跟Fernandez一同参加冬奥会的机会，只有这一次，hanyu不想抱憾终生。在需要努力的时候不去努力，岂不是很无聊的一件事。

短节目开始前，hanyu一个人高高的站在台阶的顶端，双手叉腰，一个坚毅决绝的背影，没有人知道他此刻到底是怎样的必胜决心，属于一个新时代的开启，一个新ACE的诞生，在其他选手有些凝重的表情中显得格外扎眼。尽管不是最后一个出场，但还是自信爆棚般食指冲天，预示着自己会是第一名，甚至有些乖张的眼神，他脑海中思索着如何保持常胜，而不是偶然的胜出。Orser教练还有些担心成绩，但hanyu却惊人镇定的看待自己的成绩，充满力量感的与Orser教练击掌庆祝，一个吓人的成绩却掩埋于Takahashi出场时掀翻屋顶的叫喊声中。Hanyu没有马上离开等分区，目光追随着他的一举一动，虽然因为不久前的受伤，Takahashi不能很好的完成技术动作，但充满生命力的表演，灵动的演绎，一个真正的艺术家在诠释，依旧让hanyu不能移开双眼，和现场冰迷一起沉醉在这样的节目中。不忍直视红着眼圈的Takahashi，这一刻hanyu觉得自己也是残酷终结他索契之旅的侩子手之一，但随即一定要出战索契的意念，让hanyu必须全力出击。

除了一直失败的4S，hanyu还算是比较顺利的完成了自由滑，会确保他成为卫冕冠军的成绩，却让他没有很激动，在镜头面前直接就表现出不甚满意的表情。今年的全日，因为是索契冬奥会最重要的参考指标，注定是充满眼泪和不舍的氛围。总是喜形于色的Oda甚至直接哭下了场，而Takahashi沾满鲜血的手掌更是渲染出几丝凄凉的色彩。看着前辈们的眼泪，哽咽的声音，落寞的背影，如同万物间不可逆转的生老病死一般，新老交替的发生总是伴随着新星诞生的喜悦，和老将远去的身影，有预兆的开始，却猝然结束了，让人连感伤都来不及反应。  
Hanyu,Machida, Takahashi三个人的名字从伊东委员长的嘴中念出，自己和Machida是意料之中，但第三个人的名字，却不知道什么原因，有意识的停顿了一下，才缓缓叫出Takahashi Daisuke。瞬时大家站起身来，最大的一次欢呼声响彻琦玉体育场内，hanyu心中也暗自鼓掌，这次比赛自己的卫冕，注定不是最大的关注点，那些不确定未来的宿将，他们的坚持，才是最值得赞赏的。

有人在索契名单宣布之后，就随即宣布引退。虽然不是熟识的前辈，但hanyu还是忍受不了这种猛然刺入心脏的感觉。直到答谢表演中，谁也没有料想到，一向乐观积极的开心果Oda，竟然就突然直接宣布引退，放弃了去四大洲比赛的机会。这让已经十分难受的hanyu,再也无法掩饰极度难受的心情，对于Oda，那个完全没有前辈架子的人，那个会配合他做幼稚动作的人，那个明明还可以奋斗几年的人，在日本这个毫无同情可言的竞技场中，更新换代的如此现实和严酷。已经很少在镜头面前哭泣的hanyu，潸然泪下，难以自已的抽噎着。无法整理好自己的情绪，完全没有了可以去索契的喜悦心情。

打算回加拿大之前，hanyu不明所以的想回仙台，想回ice rink.回到仙台的当天，顺便穿了一件运动服，从家徒步去了冰场，和以前一样。没有通知任何人，就这样出现的冰场内，还在冰面上训练的孩子们看到他的时候，都呼啦一下围了过来，到处充满了hanyu哥哥的叫喊声。这些的孩子们几乎每个人都把hanyu当成偶像来崇拜。Hanyu扭捏着相熟后辈的小脸，宠溺的抚摸着他们的头顶。和他离开仙台之前一样，安静的站在冰场边上，看着他们认真的练习，偶尔也会多嘴的插上几句自己的看法。

“hanyu前辈？”一个有些不确认的声音从背后传来。

“啊，高野。”hanyu回过身，看到以前在冰场上一起训练的俱乐部后辈。

“没想到还能再见到前辈，真的太开心了。”hanyu印象中的高野，涨了个子，但还是那个跟他说话会腼腆一笑的小男孩。

“嗯，离开前想回来看看大家。”hanyu笑盈盈的眯起了眼睛。

“能在打工的最后一天，再见到你，也没什么遗憾的啦。”高野随手挠了挠，低下了头。

“哎？最后一天？你不在俱乐部训练了吗？”2年的时间，说长不长，说短不短，却发生了很多事情。

“嗯，已经退出俱乐部了，地震之后，自己在岩手的家，一直没有钱重建，不可能再把钱花在练习上了，再说，我也不会成为像hanyu前辈这样的选手，不能为了自己的爱好再让父母为难，我们一家已经决定去大城市打拼，离开仙台。只是舍不得这个冰场而已。”高野的眼睛留恋的看着冰场还在拼命练习的孩子，毕竟这里曾经是自己梦想的舞台，都不舍得离开。  
高野的话，重重的砸在hanyu的心里，他并尽全力获得金牌，除了改变了自己，在仙台，在宫城，在整个东日本任何事情都没有改变，很多人依旧为了生存而放弃着自己的梦想。皎洁的白色冰面，反射的光芒刺得他眼眶发疼。

一连发了几封邮件给Fernandez，回复的速度明显慢了下来，hanyu不知道发生了什么事情，Fernandez只是含糊的说了些训练的事情，寥寥几句。隐约着，hanyu觉得一定有什么事情发生了。这个想法，在整个回多伦多的航班上困扰着他。


	28. Chapter 28

作为花样滑冰运动员，早就应该习惯流离的生活，除了休赛期，大家都不停的出现在不同的国家，留宿在各种酒店中，Fernandez现在羡慕那些双人滑或者冰舞的选手，他们可以常年厮守在一起。而不像他现在的样子，只能大早上起来，只为hanyu可以赏光跟自己聊上几句，每一对热恋期的情侣都受不了两地分离。

他每天训练结束，数着hanyu回来的日期，盘算着等他回到多伦多，他们要去hanyu喜欢的那家日本餐馆好好庆祝他的胜利，还要补过他19岁的生日，只有他们两个人。Hanyu喜欢宅在家里，这个习惯也开始影响Fernandez，他没了当初和Cortney去夜店的兴致，不用应付那些小女生的腻味，男人间的交往更干脆和直接，这让Fernandez觉得非常舒服。

直到这一天，他像平常一样训练结束，散着步回到公寓。打开大门，却被家里传来的西班牙民歌声吓了一跳，这是他妈妈最喜欢的歌曲，他在西班牙的家总是循环播放。

“javi,宝贝儿，你回来了？”一个Fernandez最熟悉的声音从厨房流传出来。

“妈妈？”Fernandez放下背包，走进了厨房，果然那个热情似火的女人在做着他喜欢的晚饭，飞扑过去，吻着她的脸颊。Fernandez太太还沾染着面粉的手，轻拍他的脸庞。尽管早已经度过了刚来加拿大的孤独期，但家人的来临，还是让Fernandez异常高兴。

“为什么没提前打给电话给我？我好去机场接你。” Fernandez把冰鞋从行李箱中拿出，晾晒在阳台上。

“惊喜，儿子，这样才有趣。还有，你到底有没有打扫房间啊，Cortney最近没有过来吧，像狗窝一样。” Fernandez太太在餐桌上打趣着，却让Fernandez意外的停下了吃饭的动作。和hanyu在一起后，房间几乎都是他在打扫，没有训练的时候，hanyu偶尔会过来，整理着房间，不时低下腰捡拾Fernandez随手乱放的物品，露出后半截突兀的脊椎骨，他会忍不住的抱上去，紧紧的拥着。hanyu也总说自己的房间就是个狗窝，他就是个免费的保姆。无意识的一抹笑意涌上他的面庞，但被他妈妈看的一清二楚。

和家人在一起的时间，总是愉悦的。每天回家，不用随便从楼下买点快餐，会吃到家里的饭菜，妈妈会提前放好洗澡水，可以痛快的说着西班牙语，聊家里亲戚们的糗事。如果没有妈妈那一句看似无意，实则刻意的问话。

“好久没看到Cortney，她到底在忙什么呢？”一个星期的时间，Fernandez太太只在家里看到Fernandez，对于无时无刻需要爱情的西班牙情侣来说，这不正常。这个问题，她犹豫了好几天，才决定最终说出来。公寓里几乎看不到Cortney的东西了，整理儿子的衣柜时，偶然发现了几件小号的T恤，运动服，这个尺码像女生的尺码，但只有黑色和灰色，又不太像是女孩子的风格。书柜上多了好几本学习日文的书籍，和日英词典。厨房里也有一袋子日本大米，Fernandez喜欢吃面食。她的确是个有些随性的妈妈，Fernandez性格中懒散的个性秉承了自己，但那不意味着自己粗心。

“没什么，我们分手了而已。” Fernandez低头盯着茶杯中袅袅升起的轻烟，随口说了出来，他不想隐瞒什么。

“分手？之前你还说想结婚，想稳定下来。” Fernandez太太难以置信的说道，虽然她意识到javier和Cortney大概是吵架了之类的。

“没有爱，就分开了。” Fernandez还没有打算好让妈妈知道hanyu的存在，无论是多么崇尚爱情和自由的国家，同性之爱还是让每个家庭无法一下子接受。

“几个月前，你还跟我说你很幸福。如果是小问题，好好跟Cortney解释，她是个好姑娘，你刚来加拿大那些难捱的日子，是她一直陪在你身边。” Fernandez太太一直认定Cortney是自己儿媳妇的最佳人选。

“两个人在一起，难道不是因为爱彼此吗？还是仅仅是因为婚姻必须在一起？” Fernandez抬起头，疑惑的看着他的母亲，自己看着父母亲真爱着对方，如此幸运和幸福，如今他找到了这样的人，却因为他是个男孩，而难以启齿。这种堆满了内心，却无处启口的感受，好似即将决堤的洪水一般，肆意涌动着，时刻想漫过堤口。

“别轻易否定谁，也别轻易说不爱，一段稳定的关系才能平复你内心的焦躁。”看着儿子不耐烦的揉搓着后脑，虽然她还没搞明白到底发生了什么，但直觉告诉她Fernandez在迷茫着。她也不打算强迫一定要问出什么来，如果Fernandez想，他会告诉自己的。

之后的几天，少了妈妈刚来的喜悦，两人在公寓中难免有些尴尬，总是用窥探的眼神看着对方，想从一个表情或动作中得到自己想要的答案。这样的生活，让Fernandez觉得难受，些许的窒息感，也就没了耐性去应对hanyu的邮件。当hanyu出现在俱乐部的冰场上，他才意识到昨天他就已经回到加拿大了，而自己竟然忘记。面对hanyu询问的目光，他回避般的别过头。

刚刚结束了两次大赛的hanyu，被Orser教练要求只练习了很短的时间，主要是适应性训练。Fernandez在冰场上磨蹭到最后一个离开，他盘算着如何告诉hanyu，妈妈的问题。  
果不其然，那个瘦弱的男孩，孤零零的站在俱乐部的门口，没有了GPF总冠军和全日本冠军的光芒，如今形单影只，落寞的等待着自己。黯然无光的眼睛在看到自己出现时，才露出些许光彩。

“外边太冷了，晚上我们去你喜欢的那家餐厅吃饭吧，你不是一直想去吗？” Fernandez不知道他在这里等了多长时间，但hanyu有些通红的鼻头还是让他觉得自己不该这样对hanyu.  
“嗯”从没有爱情经历的hanyu，在两性关系中，总是胆怯不前。不知道自己做的到底对不对，爱情不是自己熟悉的领域，它不是滑冰，不是自己在冰场上练习几千次就能熟练掌握的东西。记得以前有主持人问过自己，有没有考虑过双人滑，他蛮不在乎的说道，才不要呢，还要迁就别人。可现在，这个不懂得迁就的自己，慢慢摸索着和另一人的磨合。何况是对Fernandez，hanyu没有把握,幼稚，不成熟的自己能不能留住他。

城区里这家不起眼的日本餐厅，是他和Fernandez无意间发现的，却意外的合hanyu挑剔的肠胃，但总是忙于比赛和训练的两人，甚少光顾。餐桌上还是那些他喜欢的食物，但早没了兴致。

“祝贺你，yuzu,两个冠军，还有19岁生日祝福。”小单间中，隔离着外边的世界。

“很抱歉，忘了你回来的日期，我妈妈来加拿大，她知道了我和Cortney分手的事情，你知道的，她很喜欢Cortney。她很快就要回西班牙了。” 已经很久没有这样了，hanyu和Fernandez等于两个停不下的话唠，可此刻，沉默萦绕在这个隔间中。

“是吗，妈妈能陪着，很舒服的，我也总是想全家人在一起。”hanyu用筷子拨弄着汤碗中的菜丝，却丝毫没有胃口。有的时候，hanyu很任性，但从没有超过底线。本应该是久别重逢的相聚，却因为Fernandez太太这个突然出现的人物，搞乱了一切。


	29. Chapter 29

Hanyu恢复了自己原先的生活，按时训练按时回家。他没有借口再留宿在Fernandez的公寓中，因为他母亲的存在。有几次，Fernandez邀请hanyu去家里做客，顺便见见他妈妈，但hanyu拒绝了，他无法全然在他母亲面前表演什么大亲友的戏码。他害怕彼此的眼神，害怕他们之间的默契，会出卖他们的关系。

Fernandez也不知道到底如何才能开口说出自己和hanyu的关系，尽管他身上没有hanyu身上那些过高的期待，但为了自己喜爱的花滑事业，尤其是在西班牙这样一个毫无花滑基础的国家中，整个家庭为他倾其所有，他不想让家人失望。有的时候，在俱乐部里他能看到hanyu央求的目光，怔怔定在自己身上的视线，只能在四下无人的更衣室中，安抚他冰冷的指尖，在他的眉间落下自己的轻吻，无声的慰藉，对于hanyu忧郁眼眶中的星星点点泪光，默然的拭去。两个人此刻在简陋的空间中，无言的诉说着彼此的思念。本应该充满甜蜜回忆的初恋，如今却开着苦涩的花蕾。

如果只是这样，Fernandez也勉强接受着，思索着等妈妈离开加拿大后，如何补偿hanyu.直到妈妈打通了Cortney的电话，请她到家里吃饭。Fernandez回到公寓里，看到的是妈妈把Cortney搂在怀里，听着她断断续续的说着什么。恍惚间，他好像回到了没有遇到hanyu之前的日子中，木然的愣在原地。

“javi,你回来了？”低头哄着Cortney的妈妈看见门口的双脚，才意识到儿子回来了。

“嗯。”类似鼻音的声音，算是对母亲的回复。脑子里还无法接受Cortney突然出现在公寓中，他还没有做好准备面对这个被他伤害的女孩。

“我请Cortney过来坐坐，正好看看你怎么欺负她了。”母亲没有停歇手上的动作。虽然有些不认同母亲瞒着自己请Cortney过来的事情，但这些年来，Cortney对自己的付出，懂事而贴心，让妈妈对她如同女儿般对待，他多少能理解了些。

“很抱歉，Cortney，伤害了你。我背叛了我们的誓言，如果不再爱了，我会直截了当的告诉你，事实就是我无法感受到对你的爱。”无谓的疼惜，暧昧的词语，只能让对方越陷越深，Fernandez不想更深的伤害Cortney。毅然决然的表情，让Fernandez太太好似看到当年那个发誓离开西班牙，去北美继续滑冰的儿子。那种绝不回头，绝不后悔的样子，很多年她都没有看到了。她本意是想利用自己，让儿子和女友和解，但毕竟是自己的儿子，他的秉性自己太清楚了。房间中三个人都没有说话，只有Cortney低低的抽泣声。

“事情只能是这样了吗？”许久，空气中才飘出母亲一句无力的问话，事情发生的轨迹，她觉得自己大抵也是无能为力了吧。Cortney也停止了哭泣，梨花带泪的面容，眼底还是带着一丝苛求的眼神，泪眼婆娑的望着Fernandez，毕竟自己最美好的少女青春都奉献给这个曾经带给她无数欢乐的男人。此刻，这个男人会改判对自己的决定，还是维持原判，她期待着又害怕着这个未知的结论。

那双深邃的眼睛，曾经笑着和自己聊着将来的生活，如今却几丝绝望的看着自己，不忍说出那些伤害的话，但Cortney知道Fernandez太太这根最后的救命稻草也无法拯救他们失去的爱情。紧紧咬着苍白的下唇，几缕腥甜的味道浸入喉咙，入骨般的刺痛比任何一次在冰上的跌倒都要难受。十指狠狠绞着Fernandez太太的衣角，来抑制自己不停颤抖的身体。这样决绝的场面，灼伤着房间的每个人，轻泣的Cortney，沉默的Fernandez，无奈的Fernandez太太。

倏地，Fernandez太太褪下自己右手上的蓝宝石戒指，把它带上了Cortney的无名指，快的让其他两个人无力反抗。

“Cortney，宝贝儿，javi，不懂得珍惜你，那是他的损失，这个戒指是我妈妈留给我的，现在送给你，希望能让你好受些。” Fernandez太太也是眼里泛着泪花，不舍的握着Cortney的双手，亲昵如同母女一般。

“如果你愿意，我们还可以像以前一样，做朋友。” Fernandez太太附在Cortney的耳边，用手轻轻的拂去她的眼泪。几年的感情，不是情人间一句我们不再相爱，就可以简单结束的。世上的爱情也从不是两个人之间的事情，家人，朋友早已融入到相爱男女间日常的生活中。

送走了Cortney，Fernandez太太疲惫的回到公寓中，看到自己儿子也眼角泛红的窝在沙发里。只得轻叹一声，走入卧室中，打开衣柜，拿出行李箱。

订好了最快一班回西班牙的航班，本来是欢喜着来看Fernandez，短短几周，却经历了各种变故，以至于Cortney走后的那个夜晚，母子两个人没有再说一句话，这是Fernandez人生中从没有过的事情。第二天清晨，妈妈开口的第一句话竟是要回西班牙，Fernandez一脸惊愕的看着她。

“虽然你不愿意告诉分手的真正原因，但你在焦虑，在不安，我都能感受到，这对于马上要开始的奥运会，是大忌。我只希望你选择的结果，是你真正想要的。”妈妈的声音在吵杂的机场中，有些不真切的飘入Fernandez的耳中。像若干次母子两人在机场的分别一样，妈妈揽上Fernandez的后颈，给了他最有力的拥抱和鼓励的亲吻，拍了拍他的后背，转身进入了候机大厅。

坐在回俱乐部的出租车上，Fernandez凝视着窗外不断逝去的景色，他想念hanyu,想念他无忧无虑的笑容，迷恋他身上纯粹干净的气质，这些大概都是喜欢他的理由，相爱本就是两个人的事情，可如今他隐隐的知道，这远不是两个人就可以解决的问题。


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于搬完了，如果不是36区被关，我这个拖沓星人，根本不能搬完，所以大家对更新速度别再期待。到今年底，工作上和自己的私事上都比较忙，所以，你们懂得，无法保证更新速度。

疲惫的回到俱乐部，Fernandez望着在冰场上不懈努力，一丝不苟进行训练的hanyu，他是如此期待和渴望着索契奥运会。随着2月的脚步不断临近，Fernandez能感受到hanyu脸上越来越沉重和紧张的面容，毕竟奥运会这个最高的舞台，那种氛围和压力，是hanyu从来没有经历过的。而自己现在能做的就是用他喜欢的方式相处，让他觉得放松和惬意，而不是再用什么事情压迫他，因为他知道hanyu到底付出了怎样的努力和刻苦来对待滑冰。冰场上也少了些往日里嬉闹的声音，大家都抓紧每分钟来练习。

猛然抬首，不自觉的对上hanyu飘来的目光，Fernandez撇下呆滞的表情，换上一个鼓励的微笑。脱掉冰刀上的刀套，在场边开始压步滑行，专注于自己的训练。在更衣室里拦住准备离开的hanyu,满脸疲态的hanyu,竟有些反应不过，呆愣着看Fernandez.

“yuzu,晚上到我家来吃饭吧。” Fernandez有些解脱般的松了口气，坐在椅子上，仰视着hanyu.

“什么？”hanyu慌神中，不太确认自己听懂了Fernandez的话。

“别总是想着奥运会的事情，那就是一场比赛而已。”尽管这是每个运动员早就烂熟于心的道理，但从Fernandez的嘴中说出来，还是让hanyu舒心了许多。

“没关系吗？”hanyu有些顾忌地问道，如果不是因为Fernandez妈妈的缘故，hanyu早就想飞奔到他的公寓中，跟他说自己对奥运会的各种担心。虽然Fernandez有的时候看上去很没心没肺的样子，但关键时刻却总有着比自己成熟的心智，躲开那些恼人的镜头，褪掉振兴灾区的外衣，hanyu享受着成年前最后的撒娇和随性。

“妈妈今天早上已经回西班牙了。”知道hanyu的小心思，同时也心痛他的早熟。谁也没有意识到，不言说的小雀跃还是袭上hanyu的心头。无处释放的憋闷，即使伪装的再好，顾忌到所有人的感受，只有自己才能感受到些许的难耐。

几个星期前，还可以肆意光顾的地方，因为另一个女人的光临，变得有些不一样。自己偶尔丢落下的东西，被收拾的干干净净，有些不自在的在厨房里找着自己的水杯。Fernandez贴心的从橱柜的最里面拿出了杯子，hanyu的脸上尴尬一笑，Fernandez从冰箱里拿出橙汁。

“妈妈们都喜欢收拾自己孩子的房间，然后把东西随手乱放。” Fernandez试着去化解这份别扭。

“尤其是我这种懒鬼。” Fernandez吐了吐舌头，有些夸张的卖萌着，hanyu看着一张无比成熟男人的脸，如今做着撒娇状的表情，他不由得笑了起来。高强度的训练，和Fernandez家人的纠结，让hanyu很久没有这样松弛下来。这一刻Fernandez不想去在乎别人的想法，他只看到了自己喜欢的人为自己受罪，而自己却无力帮助他。

“你知道的，我最近对奥运会有些茫然，不全是你的问题。”hanyu抬手试着抚平Fernandez眉间的皱纹，这条充满荆棘的路，hanyu从没走过，眼前的未知感，让hanyu有些怯懦，也许是凤凰涅槃后的重生，也许是穷尽所有的散去，这样交织的心情莫名的激荡在他的心间，索契冬奥会如此，自己和Fernandez的关系也亦然。

“别什么都自己扛，我们毕竟只是运动员，很多事情左右不了。”这次从日本回来，Fernandez发现hanyu变得不太一样了，在冰场上，甚少看到他开心的样子，比谁都努力的训练，知道他的刻苦，却头一次看到他如此认真。问他，hanyu也总是无所谓的糊弄几句，直到自己发了脾气，绷起了脸，hanyu才说道了在仙台冰场的事情，他忘不了hanyu眼中那份对自己不能原谅的眼神。

搂过hanyu的肩头，他的鼻尖充斥着Fernandez衣服上，属于西班牙人，如同阳光般的味道。听着他扑通扑通的心跳声，宛若催他入眠一样安心的声音，hanyu知道自己的睡眠质量有多糟糕，但Fernande是唯一一个除了家人外，能让他卸下所有责任，只是简单入睡的人。hanyu自私而贪婪的迷恋着这份情感，在旁人不能触及的视野中，他珍惜的收藏着。

这间公寓，好似hanyu和Fernandez的秘密花园一般，今晚，没有比赛，没有训练，没有家人，只有彼此。两个人默契的都没有提及花滑的任何话题，有的是打游戏时，男孩子们相互嘲笑的声音，餐桌上，hanyu奚落Fernandez勉强合格的厨艺，洗浴时，有人帮hanyu找出换洗的衣服，入睡前，会有一杯冷牛奶放在床头柜上。大概是把自己所有的精力放在滑冰和学习上，早已习惯生活上被妈妈照顾到无微不至的hanyu,此刻也被另一个人这样照顾着。窝在床上，眯着眼睛，抿着杯子里牛奶，上唇边缘一圈牛奶渍，却浑然不知。Fernandez走进卧室里，就看见了这样的hanyu,仿佛又回到了两年前小男孩的形象。害怕自己会吓到他的Fernandez，放缓了脚步，慢慢的靠近床边，舔去他嘴唇上的白渍，混着牛奶的味道，轻啄着hanyu的唇边，hanyu双手攀上Fernandez的双肩，闭上眼，享受着这一刻的甜蜜。

两个人直到有些气短，才分开了彼此。Fernandez撩起被子，钻了进来。Hanyu不自觉的就抱紧了Fernandez的腰侧，紧到不留一丝缝隙。Fernandez晓得虽然他什么也没说，但这是hanyu缺少安全感的表现，有的时候hanyu会做噩梦，会在梦里叫着他听不懂的日语单词，但更多的是“不要”这句话。出现过几次这种情况后，Fernandez问他到底是什么样的梦境，hanyu攥紧拳头告诉自己，是关于地震的回忆。之后，每次只要是睡在一起，Fernandez就会搂着他，也许自己一辈子都无法驱赶走hanyu脑海中关于地震的记忆，但至少能让他自己不再独自面对噩梦惊醒后的孤单。

一个晚安吻，没有色情，因为Fernandez了解现在是准备冬奥会前最关键的时刻，他不想给hanyu更大的身体负担。好像妈妈一样拍着他的后背，渐渐地hanyu就坠入梦乡中，垂首低眸，怀里的人，少了青春期的婴儿肥，越发棱角分明的脸庞，两年的时间，从最初见面时的小男孩，蜕变成现在青年的样子，Fernandez觉得无比庆幸自己当初来到了多伦多，遇到了Orser教练，见证了hanyu弥足珍贵的成长，得到了自己想要的爱情。


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实在不好意思，断更了这么久。跪地！！！

放弃了回日本，和大家一起出发去索契，留在加拿大最终和教练团队一起启程。对于从小生长在大家胜过个人理念中的hanyu来说，让所有人有些诧异。二十几个小时的飞行，让hanyu整个人都疲惫不堪，但当索契空气中散发出的属于黑海味道，一年前的自己，就暗自把这种有些咸腻潮湿的味道，印刻在自己的记忆中，敦促着自己的奥运目标。  
如今自己真的切实的站在这片土地，和自己信任的团队，自己的母亲，自己亲密的爱人。尽管心中带着无数的不确定和焦虑，第一天来到训练场，放弃了摆渡车，让寒冷凌冽的海风肆意吹打着脸颊，也让自己有些混沌和不安的大脑清醒些。果然，奥运会是跟其他任何赛事不能相提并论的，多上几倍的媒体记者，每个运动员沉重到有些肃穆的神态，官员们紧张复杂的表情，即使已经升入成年组4年的时间，但这种紧迫到有些窒息的感觉，大家行色匆匆的脚步，连开玩笑都小心翼翼，还是让hanyu觉得难受。他紧张到害怕入住选手村，选择了和母亲留宿在外边的酒店中。尽管他努力的想表现出无所畏惧，但他毕竟还只有19岁。

Fernandez作为过来人，自然知道其中的压力和无助，幸运的是他们的训练时间是一致的，无时无刻的守在自己的日本男孩身边，在简短的休息时间里，滑在他的身侧，伏在他的耳边，讲着不可笑的笑话，缓解着hanyu的神经。训练结束，模仿hanyu向四周致谢的动作，滑稽可爱,一起蹦腾着滑向场边的教练，如同一对双人滑选手。看着挡板墙外咄咄逼人的日本记者，如同猛兽般想从hanyu的嘴里套出他们想要的答案，hanyu挺直的背影，故作成熟的说出那些倔强的词语，有的时候Fernandez摸上去都有些硌手的身体，此刻却孤单的面对这些话筒和问题，而自己只能暗自心痛却没有任何办法。

“记者是不是太多了些，采访也太久了吧。”滑到Orser教练的身边，Fernandez有些焦躁的说道。

“明星选手的代价，yuzuru说不定会成为下一个浅田真央，他有这个资本。” Orser教练整理着hanyu的东西。

“下一个浅田真央。。。。” Fernandez远目的看着远处的hanyu,不自觉的重复着Orser教练的话。

“我知道，你在担心什么，我会跟yuzuru说的。” 作为带出过一位国民运动员的Orser教练，对于把控比赛和选手的状态有着自己的自信。  
第二天的训练，hanyu很早就来到了场馆，难得雀跃的做着准备动作，连面庞都兴奋的有些发红，小眼睛不停的瞄着门口。Fernandez有些奇怪的看着这样的hanyu，不解也抬起头望向门口。直到那边传来一阵欢呼声，Fernandez才无奈的笑了笑，hanyu私下里到底还是个普通的小男生。

Plushenko选手，hanyu不止一次的跟自己说过他对这位俄罗斯传奇选手的仰慕之情，仿佛他眼中站在冠军位子上的选手只能是Plushenko，其他任何人都不行。在公寓里，也总是时不时拿出他的比赛录像，目不转睛的观摩着，有几次Fernandez有些吃醋般的晃到电视机前，不时的飘来飘去。结果就是，被hanyu一巴掌拍到一边去了，果然Plushenko就是hanyu的逆鳞。

虽然不是第一次在冰场上看到Plushenko，但那毕竟是商演中，如此这般作为竞争对手一样出现在赛场上，曾经是hanyu年幼时的梦想，如今真实发生在索契。不得不说，hanyu凭借着努力，终于和自己憧憬的选手，共同竞技，如同执着于目标，最终实现。Plushenko快速的滑过自己的身边，好似一阵风般掠过自己的感官，拼命让自己的心跳和呼吸保持正常，但真的滑在Plushenko的身后，看着自己的偶像仿佛引领者一样在身前指引着自己，心脏还是忍不住激动了一下，hanyu完全无视镜头，有些羞涩，有些扭捏的笑着怂肩。Plushenko跳完一个3A，随后hanyu也跟着跳了一个3A，在Plushenko面前毫无保留的展示自己。

看着如此的hanyu，Fernandez觉得有点新鲜，他乐意见到不同面的hanyu，随着hanyu获得越来越好的成绩，名气越来越大，逐步成为记者媒体的新宠，在镜头前愈加成熟的采访，却让Fernandez觉得这样的hanyu竟有些陌生，模式化的hanyu.他还是喜欢那个会窝在他怀里，天真般诉说自己梦想，甚至有些大放厥词的hanyu.

等待返回住宿地的摆渡车，在车站上，hanyu小巧的嘴里，还在喋喋不休的说着Plushenko。看着自己的恋人，此般兴奋的说着另一个男人，如果是其他人，Fernandez估计早就醋意大发，直接用吻堵上hanyu的嘴。但此刻，他却歪着脖子，认真的听hanyu说着他蹩脚的英文，虽然翻来覆去的就是那几个崇拜的单词。不忍心打断他的话语，之前在同样的车站，被紧张包裹着的hanyu，身体都不自觉有些僵硬，对于自己，也沉默着。难得有些事，暂时能转移他的视线，他都有些感激Plushenko。

虽然西班牙不用参加花滑团体赛，但为了hanyu，Fernandez还是随俱乐部的人员一起提前来到索契。夜幕降临的索契，由于开幕式还没有开始，周围只有零散的工作人员忙碌的准备着，大赛前宝贵的静寂，只有大瓦数的探照灯孤寂的闪耀着，天空中异常清晰的繁星，身边没有那些挠人的记者，车站上只有几个一同训练的北美花滑选手，低头摆弄着手机，没有人注意着他和hanyu. Fernandez暗自高兴自己提前出席，等正式比赛开始，他和hanyu就不会拥有这样平静的相伴。

耳畔回荡着彼此亲昵的话语，Fernandez凑在hanyu的耳边，气息的流动，让hanyu不由得颤抖了一下，麻酥席卷全身。Fernandez说了什么，他已经无暇顾忌，只要他在自己的身边就好。他们坐在摆渡车的最后一排，几乎空车的状态，安静至极。Fernandez的手自然的抓上hanyu纤细的手指，两人的身体随着不时的摇摆磕碰在一起，Fernandez的嘴里轻哼着西班牙情歌，虽然hanyu听不懂歌词的含义，但Fernandez轻柔绵软的声音，让他如同散架般的身体莫名的松弛下来。

在宿地的终点站，妈妈早已等候在那里，hanyu有些后悔留宿在外边的酒店，他沉醉在Fernandez给予的安定感中，他不得不承认有的时候，这份安定感超越了母亲给予的感受。

“回去吧，你妈妈在那边。好好休息，这边的天气太冷了，千万别感冒。”在羽生太太的面前，Fernandez竭力表现的只是一个关心自己师弟的人。羽生太太礼貌着对自己微笑点头。

“嗯。”垂着头，有些沮丧的hanyu，只能回到母亲的身边。

目送着母子两人远去，那个藏蓝色的小身影逐渐消失在暗黑的夜色中，Fernandez才恋恋不舍的返回到房间中。


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 买了牛哥同品牌的入门级冰鞋，痛苦磨鞋ing.当旗手的师兄，真是帅出天际了。

随着日本运动员大部队的入驻，hanyu也随着一起入住了选手村，跟酷爱读书和思考的Machida一起同住一个房间，大家在餐厅里议论着马上要开始的开幕式，只有他们这些提前比赛的花滑运动员，在讨论马上要开始的团体比赛。

日本的花样滑冰水平，向来是偏科的。拥有顶尖的男女单选手，同时也拥有鸡肋般的双人滑和冰舞选手，所以hanyu肩上的负担也格外沉重，他是不容有失的一步棋,何况本来就有着极强胜负感的hanyu.

衣柜中静静挂着那件天蓝色衬衫，在灯光的映射下，点缀其中的水钻反射着明亮的光芒。巴黎散步道，已经熟练到音乐响起，身体就条件反射般做出动作。这也是Orser教练对自己的要求之一，把节目动作练习到不由自主的做出来。休赛期，他对自己的比赛服重新选择了颜色，也是希望每年都能让大家看到自己在滑冰上的变化。Machida坐在床边的沙发上，随手翻出行李中的一本书，安静沉浸在自己的世界中。Hanyu依在床上，一遍一遍翻看自己的训练日志，四周散发着难以名状的危殆感，两个人都默契般绝口不提任何关于比赛有关的话题。

团体赛如同之前预想的一般，一开始日本队就处于劣势中。所有人把晋级的希望押在hanyu的出场，最后一个出场的hanyu试图和平常一样做着准备活动，即使这样，也能听见外边震天一样的欢呼声。以往他只要对自己负责就可以，但团体赛不一样，他的一个小失误可能导致整个格局发生变化。他焦灼到有点呼吸不畅，有些急促的喘息着。

“没问题吧？”熟悉他身体状况的菊次先生，俯下身子，同样不安的询问着。

“没事。”这是hanyu对于自己出问题时的标准回答。

准备上场前，Orser教练嘱咐自己，把它当成一场很平常的比赛就可以了。俄罗斯的冰迷们对于所有登场的选手，只有一种欢迎的方式，就是大声的叫着罗西亚。Hanyu甚至没有第一时间反应过来这个单词的含义，麻痹着自己，想象着这是自己的名字。他需要这种大声的欢呼助威为自己可怜的自信心打入一针强心剂。虽然顺利的完成了所有的跳跃动作，但hanyu觉得身体僵硬的好似不是自己的一样，直到最后一个鬼门关3lz+3T结束，他才捋顺了自己的气息，开始真正的表演。

日本队的成员都在祝贺自己取得了第一个胜利，hanyu呼吸不稳的跟大家说着在冰场上的感受，冰面有些偏软的状况。他不希望大家把他当成初次来到奥运赛场的小弟弟，他也想帮助大家。  
以上这些就是Fernandez透过电视看到的直播，作为西班牙代表队的旗手，他悔恨自己无法去现场为自己心爱的人加油鼓劲，尽管他能深深感受到hanyu的局促。

可他看不到的状况就是，hanyu下场后，在休息区的角落中，过度的身体僵直，长时间的精神紧张，他越来越快的呼吸声，倏然地失去了节奏，额头上的汗水淋漓而下。

哮喘即将发作时的窒息感，周遭人来人往吵闹的声响，都不真切的传入hanyu的耳畔。抬眼无意识的看着身边的工作人员，这些人有的从升入成年组就跟着自己，是再熟悉不过的身影，现在脑海中却恍惚着好似不认识一般。

紧跟在自己身边的菊次先生，轻柔的拍了拍他的后背，才让hanyu从迷茫中回到现实世界中来。

“我太紧张了，javi。”高度的紧张感，猛烈的刺激着hanyu的每一寸神经。以至于很久没说的一句话，不经大脑的脱口而出,Fernandez的名字也不经意间随口说出。

“javi?西班牙的Fernandez？”菊次先生回头张望着，没有看到Fernandez的身影，不解的问道。

“您听错了。”意识到自己下意识的行为，hanyu避讳着，这是奥运会，超出几倍的记者盯着所有的运动员，对于任何一丁点的绯闻和话题，他们都乐于追逐。

团体赛中出色的表现，让日本媒体格外关注hanyu,甚至超过了国民少女浅田真央。毕竟在这个功利至上的社会里，运动员的成绩决定了他的一切。连他到选手村食堂吃饭，都早就有记者埋伏于此。没有妈妈在身边，没有Fernandez在身畔，hanyu找不到一个可以敞开心扉的人来宣泄自己的各种不适应，大抵只有奥运会金牌这个梦想支撑着自己。

和没能参加开幕式的选手，一起凑在一个房间里看录像。Hanyu窝在沙发里打着游戏，偶尔大家会发出各种奇怪的评论，他也会随声附和几句。听到解说员说道西班牙队入场的时候，才放下手里的游戏，早就听Fernandez念叨过自己要当旗手的事情，可当他真的出现在电视中，一个跟平时不太一样的Fernandez，没有了平日里的懒散，全身充满了旗手的自信和荣誉感，异常的耀眼。竟让hanyu怔怔盯住了。

“yuzu,你的游戏game over了。”身边的人用肩膀戳着他。这时hanyu才发觉自己的游戏已经结束了，明明前几天才见过面，隔着显示器，想念之情还是不受控的填满了大脑。


End file.
